Titanic: Jack and Rose Forever
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Jack survives. Jack and Rose both survive and make it to New York. There they start their lives together. They meet new people. Some old some new and come across some close calls. Will they make it to the end? (I just want to say thank you for every one who has viewed this! I am new to this whole fanfiction so thank you so much!) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

"Jack! Jack!" Rose called after she came up to the surface of the freezing cold water after the Titanic had just sunk. "Jack!" All of a sudden Rose was pulled under water. As she came up again she yelled, "Jack!" She went under again. "Rose!" Jack called. "Get off her!" Jack yelled at the man who was using Rose as a buoy. He punched him in the face twice. "Rose! I need you to swim! Come on!" The two swam to a nearby door that had been destroyed in the crash. "Rose get on!" Rose got on the door. Jack climbed on next to Rose. "Now…. we just….. need…. to wait….. for a….. boat." Jack stuttered.

The two waited for 4 hours before a boat finally came. "Look…. Jack" Rose shook Jack. "Hmm?" Jack questioned. "A… boat?" The guards on the boat started yelling, "Is anyone out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" Jack and Rose both started yelling, " Yes! Over here!" But their voices were faint. "Jack… look." Rose pointed at a guard that had been resting on a barrel, but suffered from hypothermia. "A…. whistle." Jack and Rose both jumped off the door they were staying on and swam in the cold water that killed many people. They reached the guard which was holding a whistle in his hand. "Over… here!" Rose started calling as Jack blew into the whistle. The guards on the boat turned their heads. "Over there!" One of the guards pointed to the couple.

After the five guards on the boat successfully got Jack and Rose aboard, they gave them blankets. Jack and Rose layed next each other, trying to keep each other warm. "Just hold on tight. We are looking for other survivors, but a ship is on its way." A guard told Jack and Rose. They both nodded their heads.

Two hours later the guards had only found two other survivors out of 2,200 passengers. All of a sudden one of the guards shouted, "Look! A ship!" Everyone on the boat started yelling as loud as they can, "Over here! We're over here!" The five guards started waving their flashlights in the air. Eventually, the ship reached the boat. "Ok everyone. We will send down a rope ladder for you all to climb up!" The Captain shouted at the people on the boat. "Come on Rose. I'll help you up." Jack told her. Jack and Rose were the first ones up on the ship. "Come over here. We've got some nice warm blankets and some soup for you all." A guard told them. Jack and Rose went to a nearby bench and sat cuddled up together in blankets eating warm soup.

"We are heading towards land!" The Captain told everyone. "We are going to head into New York." As they were coming into the dock the Statue of Liberty was insight. "Jack. Where are we going to go? We have no home, no money, no food." Rose asked Jack as they were deboarding the Carpathia. "Rose." Jack stopped her. "I promise you that I will get us both a home, money, and food. Even if that means I have to work all day every day because I would do anything for you." Rose smiled back at him. "That's why I love you so much." She told him. Jack kissed her on the head. "Come on Rose. Let's get off this boat and find somewhere to stop and rest."

It was around 5:00 in the morning when the ship was finally deboarded. "Now. Could everyone please gather around me." One of the guards told the 705 survivors which had come in boats earlier that morning. "We have a hotel where everyone could stay if they need a place to rest. Come to me so I could put in how many rooms we are going to need, but if you have family nearby please let the guard to your right know so we could get ahold of them." Jack and Rose waited in line to get a room to stay in. When it was their turn the guard asked them, "Name and how many?" Jack answered, " Jack and Rose Dawson. A room for two." Rose looked at Jack and he smiled at her. "Ok we will have you wait over there for a car to come and pick you up." Jack and Rose walked over to the line that the guard had pointed at.

About 45 minutes later a red car pulled up for Jack and Rose. "Madam." Jack said as he opened the door for Rose. "Oh Jack." Rose laughed. She climbed in and Jack climbed in after her. "Am I taking you two to the hotel?" The driver asked. "Yes please." Jack answered.

About 15 minutes later the driver pulled into the hotel's driveway. "This is where you will be staying." The driver told them as he opened the door. "Just go into the lobby and tell them that Jacob drove you here and they will know that you came from the Titanic." Rose told the driver, "Thank you so much. You have been a big help." The driver nodded his head. "Well that is what I am for and thank you miss." He kissed Rose's hand. Jack nodded at him. Jack and Rose made there way into the hotel which was extremely crowded of all the people who come from the Titanic.

After about a half an hour of waiting the man at the front desk asked "Could I have your name please?" Jack answered, "Jack and Rose Dawson. Jacob drove us here." The manager's assistant nodded and said, "Aw so you two are from the Titanic. I am so sorry. Anyway, you wanted a room for two I am assuming." Jack and Rose both nodded. "Right this way please."

Jack and Rose were being led to Room 36B. "This is where you will be staying." The manager's assistant pointed to a nice little room with a bed and one bathroom. "We start serving breakfast at 5:00 a.m. so if you would like something to eat now you could tell me and I will get it for you." The manager's assistant told them. "I think we're good thanks, but how long do we get to stay here?" Jack asked. "Well we will let the Titanic survivors stay here for one week and the food will be free for that whole week, but if you would like to stay for longer you could purchase another room to stay in." The manager's assistant answered. "Ok thanks." Jack said. "If you two need anything just let us know."

After the manager's assistant walked away Jack closed the door. "So I guess this is where we will be staying for a week, but like I promised you Rose, I will work extra hard for us." Rose gave Jack a big smile and kissed him. "I love you Jack." Rose told him "I love you too." And with that Jack and Rose both fell right to sleep that morning.

 _See Titanic: Jack and Rose forever: Day 2 for next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

Jack woke up at 1:00 that afternoon to go job hunting. He was looking at Rose peacefully sleeping. She looks so beautiful. He thought. Jack leaned in on her and kissed her. "Hey Jack." Rose said as she stretched. "Where are you headed?" Jack answered. "To go job hunting like I promised." Rose looked at him, "Already?" Jack smiled at her. "It's what I promised you." Rose got out of bed. "Can I come with you?" Jack smiled at her. "Sure"

After Jack and Rose had gotten ready they headed outside. As they were walking together Jack asked, "So what are your plans once we get enough money." Rose had a questioned look on her face. "Hmmmm. Maybe we could find a house." Jack smiled at her. "I'm fine with that."

After they had been walking hand in hand for a while Jack and Rose came across an art shop that had a sign that said: "Please Help! Need more art!" "That might be good for you." Rose told Jack. They walked inside and went over to the front desk. "Hello." Jack said to the manger. "Hi! Could I help you two?" Rose smiled at the man. "Yes I saw the sign in the window that said you need more art. And I am a artist." Jack told him. The manager walked over to them. "I'm Bob." Bob shook Jack's hand. "Jack." Bob smiled at him. "And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Rose smiled at him. "I'm Rose." She said. Bob kissed her hand. "Well do you have any art that I can look at?" Bob asked. "Oh! I don't, but I could draw something for you." Jack said. "Rose could I do a portrait of you?" Jack asked her. "Sure" Rose answered. "There is a chair and some pencils and paper over there." Bob pointed to the corner of the room. Rose walked over to the chair and sat down. Jack sat in another chair by the desk which had the paper and pencils on it. Jack started drawing a portrait of Rose's beautiful, young face.

Forty-five minutes later Jack had finished the drawing of Rose. "That looks amazing!" Bob said. Rose got up from her seat. She walked over to the drawing and said, "That looks great Jack!"

After Bob inspected the drawing he said, "You're hired Jack!" Jack and Rose both jumped up and down. "Really?" Jack said. "Yes!" Bob exclaimed. "Oh Jack! Congratulations!" Rose said as she jumped up to kiss him. "You will get paid $1.00 per art piece." Bob told Jack. "A dollar?!" Jack said. "Rose! We will get a house in no time!" This time Jack kissed Rose. "And here is your first paycheck." Bob handed Jack a dollar bill. "Already? But I barely even did anything?" Bob smiled at Jack and Rose. "Well I could sell that piece of art can't I?" Bob asked. Jack told him, "Of course!" Jack, Rose and Bob all smiled at each other.

Jack and Rose were walking hand in hand around town. "So do you want to go somewhere to eat?" Jack asked. "That's what you want to do with our money?" Rose asked jokingly. "Just this once!" Rose gave a Jack a glare. "Please! Let me treat you to something we have been going through a lot lately we just need a break!" Rose laughed, "Fine!"

Jack and Rose walked into Mike's Burgers. They walked up to the counter. "Hi could I have your guys names please?" the hostess at the counter asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." Jack told her. "Ok and what could I get this young couple?" The hostess asked. "We will have the 'Couple's Meal'" Jack told her. "That consists of two of our famous 'Big Belly Burgers' and a large fry. Would that be ok?" The hostess asked Jack and Rose. "Yes. That would be great. Thank you." Jack said. "That would be 50 cents." She said. "Do you have change for a dollar?" Jack asked. "I do." She handed Jack his change and said, "You two could choose any table you would like. Here's your number. When we call this come up to this desk." She pointed to the desk to her right. "Thanks," Jack said to her. Jack and Rose walked over to a table right by a window which had an amazing view of the city. "What about this table right here?" Jack asked Rose. "Works for me."

"Number 12 for Jack and Rose Dawson!" Jack walked over to get the meal. Rose was looking out the window when she hears a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Rose Dawson." Rose looked around her shoulder very startled. "Cal?!" Sure enough Cal was standing right beside her. "What - What are you doing here?" Cal had his nasty grin on his face. "Well getting food of course. I was going to get my food when I saw your little friend Jack waiting in line I figured you would be here too since you two don't go anywhere without each other. And sure enough I saw your beautiful-" Cal touched her hair, "- red hair so I came to say hi." Right after he said that Jack came over with their food in his hands. "Rose. Who's-" Jack looked horrified as Cal turned around. "Cal! What are you doing here?!" Jack set the food down on the table. Cal still had that nasty grin on his face. "Oh I saw my beautiful fiancee sitting here-" He grabbed Rose's hand. "- well. I see that you took off your engagement ring." Rose ripped her hand out of Cal's. "Because I am not your fiancee any more!" Cal was still grinning. "Oh you have fallen for Dawson now haven't you?" Rose didn't answer. "I SAID HAVEN'T YOU!" Cal shook Rose hard. "Hey!" Jack yelled at Cal. "Get off her!" Jack shoved Cal off of Rose. "And you Dawson" Cal said angrily. He punched Jack in the face. "JACK!" Rose ran over to him, "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Jack stood up. "So Cal! You want to know why I'm not your fiancee any more? Huh?" Rose was very angry. "Well this is only one reason why." She pointed at Jack. "You do this to people. The second reason. You abuse not only other people, but me! Me, Cal! The one who was going to marry you and vow to be with you for the rest of my life, which I am so glad I didn't! And the third and final reason-" She walked over to Jack. "- I found someone else. Who I know will love me forever and who would never EVER abuse me!" Rose was on the verge of tears. "Yeah and in fact-" Jack walked up to Cal. "I would rather die then hurt her. You know why Cal? Huh? Because I love her! That's why! Which I know you never did!" Jack punched Cal in the stomach and said to Rose, "Come on Rose let's go." Rose and Jack grabbed their food and Rose said, "Agreed."

"Jack. I'm so sorry about how he-" Rose was saying when Jack interrupted. "Hey, hey" Rose was crying. "It's not your fault and you know that and I know that. You couldn't stop Cal from coming." Rose was crying in Jack's chest. "I know but - but- but it's my fault - I - I - fell in love with him." Rose looked up at him. Jack put his hands on her face and kissed her on the head. "But then you fell in love with me remember?" Jack told her. "Yeah," Rose laughed. "Getting those tickets was the best thing that ever happened to me." Jack told her. "Now let's go back to the hotel."

Jack and Rose walked back to the hotel with Jack's arm around Rose. When they walked into the lobby they went up the lift to 36B. Jack took out the key from his pocket and opened the door. Jack and Rose got into their pajamas and got into bed. "Goodnight Rose." Jack said as he kissed her. "Goodnight Jack."

 _See Titanic: Jack and Rose forever: Day 3 for next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Jack and Rose's alarm went off 8:00 that morning. " 'morning." Jack said as he stretched. "Good morning." Rose said to him as she kissed him. "What should we do today?" Jack smiled at her. "I have a idea." Rose smiled back at him. "And that is?" Jack said, "You know how I told you that we should ride a rollar coaster till we puke?" Rose nodded. "Well I saw a sign that said there is the world's biggest fair happening today." Jack continued. "I have never been to a fair before." Rose said. Jack had a stunned look on his face. "Oh I forgot. Its because you were a little rich girl." Rose laughed kissed him once more then went to change.

"I'm going to bring some paper and pencils to do some sketching so I could give them to Bob." Jack told Rose. "Oh!" Rose exclaimed randomly. "What?" Jack asked startled. "Well I was just thinking how are we going to pay for the fair tickets?" Jack smiled at her. "There's something I might of forgot to mention." Rose walked up to him and put her arms around Jack's neck. "And what might that be?" She asked. "Well when you were admiring my picture I made yesterday, Bob slipped some fair tickets into my hand and said to treat ourselves." Rose smiled. "He's so nice isn't he?" Jack nodded and then continued. "He also gave me this." Jack pulled out two dollars. Rose's face light up. "Did he really?! Oh we definitely need to go see him today." Jack smiled at her. "What?" She asked. "Oh nothing. Just you." Rose smiled at him. "I love you too."

Jack and Rose were walking with their arms around each other when they came across the entrance to the fair. "Looks like this is it." Jack said. "Tickets please." The man at the check in stand said. "Here." Jack handed him the tickets. "Feel free to ride anything you would like and these tickets come with two free meals so show these-" He handed Jack and Rose what looked like two raffle tickets. "- and you will get two free meals. Also you get to play games at the stands for free as well-" He also handed them two other what looked like raffle tickets "-just show them that you have these and you get to play all the games for free." Rose smiled at the man. "Thank you." She said. "What kind of tickets did Bob buy?" Rose asked Jack with a big smile on her face as they walked towards a roller coaster that said 'World's Fastest Roller Coaster'. "Look Jack! It's what you said!" Rose exclaimed. Jack and Rose got in line to ride the roller coaster. They waited for 15 minutes before it was finally their turn. "Wait Rose this is your first time on a roller coaster isn't it?" Jack questioned her as they were getting on. Rose nodded. She was smiling, but still looked rather nervous. "It's ok," Jack told her grabbing her hand, sensing that she was scared, "I've got you." Rose smiled at him and kissed him. The whole ride they had their hands in the air while still holding hands.

As they were getting of the roller coaster Jack grabbed Rose's hand and started running toward the entrance to the roller coaster. "Jack what are you doing?!" Rose laughed. "Well I promised you we would ride until we puked didn't I?" Jack exclaimed. Rose started laughing. She put her hands around his neck and said "You never break promises do you?" Jack smiled at Rose. "Nope!" Rose started laughing.

Jack and Rose had ridden that roller coaster 5 times before Rose said, "Jack. I'm not feeling too well and I really don't want to be sick." Jack sighed jokingly. "Fine. Come on. Let's go find somewhere to sit down." Jack and Rose walked over to a picnic table area. "This looks like a good area." Rose said as they sat down. Jack put his arm around Rose and Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "Jack. These last couple days have been the best. I wouldn't want to do them with anyone else." Jack smiled at her and kissed Rose. "Me too."

After about 15 minutes of resting Jack and Rose decided to do some games. "Let's do this one!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled Rose over to a game where you had to fish out little fish. "1 cent for three tries!" the man who was hosting the game was calling out. "Oh hello," he had spotted Jack and Rose. "would you like to play?" The man was smiling at them. "Yes, but we have these-" Jack showed the man the raffle ticket looking cards. "Aw! I see! Ok. Who is going to play first?" Rose pointed at Jack and said, "He is. I have no idea how to play." Rose and Jack were smiling at each other when Jack leaned down to kiss her. "Ok so what you have to do is drop the fishing pole into the pool of water and the pole has a magnet on the end of it and so do the fish. So your goal is to get 10 fish in thirty seconds then you win a prize." the man said, causing Jack and Rose to break apart. "Ok then!" Jack said. "Let's do this!"

"10, 9," Jack needed two more fish. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4," One more! "3, 2, 1! You did it! Congratulations son! Here is your prize!" The man handed Jack a teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck. "Maybe you could give this to your pretty wife!" The man said, having no idea that Jack and Rose were not married. "We're not..." Jack was saying. "He's not..." Rose was saying. "We're not married." Jack finally said. "Oh! I am so sorry!" The man exclaimed. "Can I tell you something though?" Jack said. "Of course son." The man responded. Jack handed the teddy bear to Rose and said, "Here you are my gorgeous lady!" Rose laughed at Jack. He was doing a terrible British accent. "Rose could you go sit down for a minute I just need to have a moment with... uh..." The man stuck out his hand. "Call me Bill." Jack shook his hand. "Jack. Anyway I just need to talk to Bill for one second Rose." Rose smiled and said, "Sure." After she walked away Jack told Bill, "Well I am going to propose to her, but..." Bill put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Good job son! You've got yourself a nice one!" Jack smiled at him; then continued, "Anyway I don't know where and how to propose to her, but her birthday is coming up in about a week." Bill smiled and said, "I have an idea."

Jack walked back over to Rose smiling. "What? What are you smiling about?" Jack put his arms around her waist and said, "You are just going to have to wait and see, but let me tell you, you are going to love me a whole lot more when you find out." Rose smiled and kissed him. "I don't think that's possible."

Jack and Rose were at the fair till it closed which was 7:00 PM. They rode many more rides, Jack drew some drawings for Bob, and did many more games and because of that, Rose came home with 5 more teddy bears. When they walked through the door of 36B, Rose told Jack, "I think I'm just going to put these down and then we could run over to the art shop to give those wonderful pieces of art to Bob." Jack nodded his head and said, "Works for me!"

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand to the art shop to see Bob. "Hello Jack and Rose! How are you?" Bob kissed Rose's cheek and shook Jack's hand. "Well we are here for two reasons. One, I have more art for you..." Jack handed the art to Bob. Bob exclaimed, "This looks amazing Jack! Where were you two?" Bob was smiling. "Well I think you know." Rose told Bob with a smile on her face. "Aw yes. You used those tickets didn't you?" Jack and Rose both smiled at him. "You are honestly too kind!" Rose said as she hugged Bob. "My dear, you and Jack just are so young and I could tell that you have come from the Titanic." Rose looked shocked. "How on earth could you possibly know that?" Bob sighed. "Well. The first thing is that you came looking for a job." Jack interrupted. "Well couldn't anybody be looking for a job?" Jack was also very shocked. "Well here's my second reason! You two wore the same clothes as yesterday!" Jack and Rose both smiled at him. "You could be a detective Bob!" Rose exclaimed. "Aw well. I have a bigger interest in the arts, but if you don't mind me asking how on earth did you two meet?" Jack and Rose both sighed. "Well we actually met on the Titanic, but Rose was already engaged to a horrible man named Cal Hockley when she met me!" Jack smiled a funny smile. Rose broke out laughing. "But we just somehow fell in love with each other the night before the Titanic sank." Rose continued. "After we fell in love with each other I knew I wasn't going to get off with Cal and my mother." Rose put her hand on Jack's chest "I was going to get off with the man that I love." Jack smiled at her. "Aw. I see now." Bob said, still smiling. "Hey Bob. I need your advice on something." Jack looked at Rose. "You can't know yet." Jack told her. Rose sighed and walked away to look at paintings. Jack realizing she wasn't that happy he said, "Hey..." in a sweet, baby voice, "I love you." Rose laughed at him. "My Boy!" Bob was saying as he pulled Jack over to a corner where they would not be heard. "You really do love her don't you?" Bob asked Jack. Jack smiled looking at Rose. "Yeah. I really do. Which..." Jack snapped his attention back onto Bob. "I need your opinion on something."

"What was that about?" Rose asked with a sly smile on her face. "Same thing as I was talking to Bill about." Jack replied. "What do you say we go back to the hotel?" Rose asked. Jack responded, "Works for me." Rose tapped Bob on the shoulder because he was working on a drawing of the sunset which you could see through the big window above Bob's desk. "Hey Bob." Bob turned around to the sound of Rose's voice. "We are going to head back to the hotel, but thank you so much for all that you have done." Bob hugged Rose. "Anytime my dear." Jack and Bob shook hands. "Yeah. Thank you so much." Bob winked at Jack and Jack winked back.

Jack and Rose arrived 15 minutes later at the hotel. "Well today was a long day." Rose said as she put her arms around Jack. "But a fun one!" Jack nodded his head in agreement and kissed Rose. "Goodnight Rose. I love you." Rose kissed him back. "Goodnight Jack. I love you too."

 _See Titanic: Jack and Rose forever: Day 4 for next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4:**

Jack and Rose had their alarm set to 8:00 that morning because they are going to go house hunting. "Good morning!" Rose said as she stretched. "What are going to today?" Jack had just sat up. "'Morning beautiful." Rose kissed him and then smiled. "I think we should do one of the things that I promised you." Rose looked at him with a sly look on her face. She sat staring at him for a few seconds. "What?" Jack laughed. "What is it?" Jack looked at her with a 'seriously' look. "Well?" Rose played around. "I think…. we should look for houses." Jack told her slowly. Rose smiled at him. "We have only been here for four days and you already want to look for houses?" Jack smiled at Rose. "I promised you and..." Rose broke him off. "I know, I know. And you never break your promises." Rose said in a mocking voice. "Well when you say it like that I sound annoying." Jack acted offended. Jack and Rose both started laughing. "Ok. We siriusly need to get ready." Rose insisted after she stopped laughing. "Fine."

Jack and Rose were walking to find houses to look at when they came across someone familiar. "Bob?" Jack and Rose exclaimed in unison. Bob turned around, startled. "Jack? Rose? Oh hello!" He croaked. Bob wasn't sounding to good. "How are you?" Jack and Rose could tell that Bob wasn't doing too well. "Bob are you alright?" Rose placed her hand on Bob's shoulder. "Oh yes I'm fine dear." Bob said putting his hand on Rose's. "I don't think you are." Jack said. "It's just a cold, my dear Jack." Jack and Rose glanced at each other. "Bob. We would be honored if you were to come with Jack and I." Rose told Bob with a smile on her face. "Oh yes. Where are you headed?" Bob asked Jack and Rose. "We were going to go look for houses." Jack said. "Of course I'll come! I mean this is a big moment for my 'duh'" Bob stopped. "Your what?" Jack asked. "Oh nothing!" Bob was looking rather pale. Jack and Rose looked very confused. "I was trying to say, my…., uh…, darling friends! Yes that's it." Bob said. "Ok Bob. Well do you know of any places that we should go to look at?" Jack asked. "Hmm. Let me think." Bob put his finger on his chin. "Aw yes! If we go down this street here and make a turn down there, there are some houses that I think would be perfect for you two!"

Jack, Rose and Bob were walking down 4th street when they came across a sign in front of a one story house that said: House For Sale! Perfect Starter Home! Only $150 "Aw yes! I saw an ad for this one in the paper this morning!" Bob exclaimed. "Why don't we have a look then shall we?" Rose asked the boys. "We shall." Jack said as he stuck out his arm. "My lady?" Rose smiled at him then wrapped her arm around Jack's. Bob knocked on the door. "Hello?" Came a polite woman's voice. "Hello." Bob answered. "We, uh, wanted to look at the house." Bob answered. "Oh right!" The woman said embarrassed. She let Jack, Rose and Bob into the house. "I'm Suzan." Suzan stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose." Rose shock Suzan's hand. "Jack." Jack shook her hand as well. "I'm Bob." Bob kissed Suzan's hand. "So. Who is buying the house?" Suzan asked. "We are." Jack said putting his arm around Rose. "Aw yes. This would be the perfect starter home. Where are you two living now?" Suzan asked Jack and Rose. "Well we are currently living in a hotel." Jack told awkwardly. "Oh. Uh, well..." Suzan looked very confused. "Yeah. I know it sounds awfully strange, but we have come from the Titanic." Rose explained. "And the hotel we are staying in offered the survivors of Titanic to stay there for a week. Jack is an artist so yesterday we went looking for a job for him when we came across an art shop that was running out of business so Jack applied there and that is how we met Bob." Suzan tried to force a smile. She was obviously still confused. "And where did you two meet?" Suzan asked Jack and Rose. "We met on the Titanic. The night before it sank is when we first fell in love." Jack told her. "Rose was already engaged to a horrible man named Cal Hockley before we met. But she told me she would rather be with me than him." Jack said looking at Rose. "Aw. So you two have a very…, uh…, interesting story!" Suzan replied. Jack and Rose nodded. "Well let's take a look at the house shall we?" Bob asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Jack, Rose and Bob followed Suzan as she showed them the house. "So this is the living room." Suzan said as she pointed to where they walked in. "Then you take this way to the kitchen." The kitchen was small, but was perfect for just two people. "There is the dining area." There was a little room with one huge window that was the dining room. "And if we continue down this hall here," Suzan showed them down a hall that had four doors. "We have a bathroom right here." Suzan opened the door to a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. "Then we have two extra bedrooms which you could make one into an art studio for Jack." Jack and Rose both nodded their heads. "So here is one," Suzan opened a door to reveal a bedroom with a gigantic wall and a window. "This could be your art studio Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "Look! Maybe you could do an art piece on the wall, you know, like paint something!" Rose was very excited about this. "Your right Rose! Maybe I could try and paint the same drawing I did for Bob." Rose smiled. "You want to paint me for this wall?" She asked. Jack put his arm around her waist and kissed her. "Of course I do." Bob and Suzan were smiling. "What?" Jack and Rose both asked. "Nothing." Suzan said, still smiling. "Young love." Bob replied, also still smiling. Jack and Rose both smiled back. "Shall we continue?" Suzan asked. "Oh yes." Rose said. The four walked down the hall to the other extra bedroom. "You guys could make this a extra bedroom for guests or a nursery when that time comes." Jack and Rose both looked at each other, then followed Suzan into the master bedroom. "Now this is probably the best part of the house." Suzan said as Jack, Rose and Bob all gasped. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the room was huge! There was a gigantic walk in closet, a full bathroom that had a two person vanity, a huge bath, and a ginormous shower. "This is amazing!" Rose beamed. "Spectacular!" Jack sang. "Wondrous!" Bob called happily. "Yes. It's quite an amazing bedroom." Suzan told them with a smile on her face. "How much are you selling it for?" Jack asked. "$1,500" Suzan replied. All the smiles that had been on Jack, Rose and Bob's faces were now gone. "Pardon?" Jack asked. "$1,500" Rose looked at Jack. "We can't afford that." She said sadly. Jack put his hands on Rose's shoulders. "Rose. I will get this house for us even if it means I have to work harder." But right as Jack said that he felt a hand on his shoulder. "My dear boy. There will be no need to work any harder." Jack and Rose both looked at Bob. "How about we make a deal son?" Bob asked Jack. "You pay for what you can of this house and I will pay for the rest." Bob had a smile on his face. "But Bob..." Jack started. "There will be no need to thank me. I know when the time comes you will pay back the favor." Rose walked over to him. Threw her arms around him and started crying into his chest. "You have…, done…, so much for us Bob!" Rose cried. "Of course we will pay back the favor!" Bob smiled at her. He hugged her too. "I know. Well how about we make that deal shall we?" Bob asked Rose. "Oh yes. Of course. I'm so sorry." She said as she walked back over to Jack, embarrassed. "Don't be my dear Rose." Bob told her soothingly. Rose smiled at Bob as Jack hugged her. "Well here is your money." Bob handed her $1,500. "Wait Bob. You said that we pay for what we can." Jack said. "You could just pay me in art work my dear boy!" Bob told him, smiling. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Yes of course!" Bob said. "Save the rest of that money to buy things for your house!" Jack and Rose's both had their mouths wide opened. "You can't be serious Bob?" Rose asked almost in tears again. "I am quite serious my dear Rose." She smiled at him. Jack walked over to him and hugged him. "That means a lot to me Bob. Thank you." Bob put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Of course son! What do you two say we get out of here? It's getting rather late and I am awfully hungry." Bob said. "Of course! We could go and get some food and take it to our place." Rose said. "And please Bob. Let us pay for it." Everybody laughed.

Jack, Rose and Bob had pretty much finished all the food. "Well thank you again, Bob." Jack told him as Bob was leaving. "Yes. There are no words to describe how thankful we are to you." Rose told him. "Of course." And with that Bob left. "What a day!" Rose told Jack as they got ready for bed. "I am so glad that we walked through that art shop." Jack said. Rose put her arms around Jack's neck. "I am so glad that we will be moving into a house together." Rose said. Jack kissed her goodnight.

 _Titanic: Jack and Rose forever: Day 5 coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Jack and Rose had set their alarm for 8:00 that morning. Jack had to go to work early to repay Bob. "I have to go and see Bob today, Rose." Jack told Rose as they got ready. "I'm coming with you." Rose told him. "Fine." Jack smiled at her.

Jack and Rose walked over to the art shop. "Hey Bob!" Jack and Rose said in unison. "Hello you two!" Bob said as he hugged them. "What are you two doing here so early?" Jack looked at him with a 'you know why' look. "We are here because I need to repay you with art." Jack told Bob. Bob smiled at him. "Jack. Could you teach me how to draw?" Rose asked him randomly. "What?" Jack and Bob both turned to look at Rose. "You want to learn?" Rose nodded. "Sure. I mean it's all you and Bob ever do so I want to learn what's so special about it." Jack looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Ok. What do you want to draw?" Rose smiled. She put her arms around Jack's neck. "I want to draw us." She said. "How are you supposed to that if you are drawing the picture?" Jack asked her nicely, putting his hands on her waist. "Maybe Bob could do it." Rose told him, looking at Bob. "But don't you want to draw?" Jack asked. "Well I want a picture of us to put in our new house." Jack smiled at her. "I guess that makes sense." He said as he kissed her.

As Bob sat down to draw the couple, which he had agreed to do with a smile on his face, Jack and Rose posed. Jack stood while Rose put her hand on his chest, and Jack put his arm around her waist. Bob finished drawing them 30 minutes later. "This looks amazing Bob! Thank you!" Rose told him. "Yeah thanks!" Jack agreed. "Your welcome my friends!" Bob exclaimed happily. "Would you like it colored?" Bob asked. Jack and Rose looked at each other. "Unless you want it colored Rose then we're good." Jack told Bob. Rose shook her head. "I'm fine." While Rose was looking for other artwork to put in their new house, Jack pulled Bob aside. "Hey Bob." Jack whispered. Bob looked at Jack, still smiling. "Yes my boy?" Bob asked happily. "Well I don't know if you knew, but Rose's birthday is coming up." Jack said. Bob looked at him. "I was thinking that what if we surprised her with a trip to the East Hampton beach. That's where I will propose to her." Jack continued. "That is a wonderful idea son!" Bob agreed. "I will help pay!" Jack looked surprised. "But Bob! You have done so much for us already!" Jack exclaimed. "My dear boy!" Bob laughed, but not too loud where Rose could hear. "The pleasure's all mine!" Jack looked at him, still very surprised. "If you insist."

Jack and Rose said goodbye to Bob. As they were walking around town Jack put his arm around Rose. "So what do you want to do now?" Rose put her hand on Jack's chest and said, "Maybe we could go to a dance." Jack looked at her. "You want to do that again, don't you?" He asked her. Rose smiled at Jack. "Of course I do." Jack and Rose walked for a bit longer when they came across a sign that said: Couple's Dance! Come one! Come all! Come to the Couple's Ball! Located at Mike's Burgers! "This is what I was looking for." Rose said as her and Jack walked in. "Hello! Could I have your names please?" The lady at the check in table asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The lady smiled at Jack and Rose. "You two look young! When was the wedding?" She asked. "Oh. Well we aren't married." Rose explained. "You see. I met Jack on the Titanic-" Rose was interrupted by the lady. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Oh no! Everything was okay because I met Jack on the Titanic. Well I was already engaged to a terrible man named Cal Hockley-" Rose was interrupted once again by the woman. "Did you say Cal Hockley? He just checked in five minutes ago!" She said. Both Rose and Jack's faces fell. "He's… here?" Jack stuttered. The lady at the check in table nodded her head. Jack and Rose looked at each other. "Rose should we..." Rose shook her head. "No Jack." She said looking at him. "Cal doesn't have to ruin what we have. But if he does start to hurt you again then we will leave." Jack put his hands on Rose's face. "I'm not worried about him hurting me. It's you I'm worried about." Rose smiled at Jack and put her hands on his. "Now what do you say we start dancing?" Jack asked her. Rose smiled and nodded.

Jack and Rose walked over to a bar. "Hi. Could I get you two anything?" The bar attendant asked. "Two beers please." Jack said. The bar attendant got to work making the beers. "So Rose." Jack started. "When do you want to move in?" Rose looked at Jack. "I was thinking soon. Maybe tomorrow." She said. Jack smiled at her. "Here are your drinks." The bar attendant said. "And here is your receipt." The bar attendant handed Jack a receipt and pen. Jack signed 'Jack Dawson' in a loose cursive. Rose smiled as he did. "What?" Jack asked as he turned to look at her. "You write just as good as you draw." Rose told him. "Why thank you." Jack said as he kissed her. Jack and Rose drank up their beer. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Jack asked Rose as they finished. "Yes." Rose laughed as Jack held out his hand. She took it and they walked hand in hand to where everyone else was dancing. Jack put his hand on Rose's waist. There was a slow song playing. Rose put her arms around Jack's neck and away they danced.

Jack and Rose had danced to two songs when Jack told Rose, "Rose I'm going to go use the bathroom, but I will be right back." Rose nodded and sat down. "Second time we have run into each other isn't it?" Came an evil voice. Rose turned around to find Cal right up in her face. Rose backed away. "Cal?!" She exclaimed. "Hello darling." Cal put his hands on her waist. "No Cal!" She called. "Don't you dare put your hands on me! Jack!" Jack had just ran over to see what the commotion was. "Rose!" He called back hearing that Rose was calling him. Rose ran over to Jack. "Jack! It's Cal! He's back!" Jack put his arms around her. "Rose! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Cal walked over to them. Jack turned towards him, shielding Rose. "I will if you don't let me see her." Cal said. "No." Jack told Cal. "You will never hurt her again!" Cal pushed Jack out of his way. "Watch me!" Jack ran over to Rose, but two people stopped him. "NO!" Cal turned over to Jack. "I forgot to mention that I hired people." Suddenly, there was another familiar voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Dawson." Jack turned around. There was Lovejoy. "Lovejoy." Jack muttered. "I thought you were dead." Lovejoy smiled. "Well you thought wrong, ." Jack was trying to get out of the grip of the people holding him back. "Cal, what do you want?" Rose was on the verge of tears. She couldn't stand looking at Jack like that. "Please. I'll give you anything, just let Jack go." Cal smiled sweetly at her. "But darling, it's you I want." Cal smiled at her. "NO ROSE! Please! Can I just have a minute with her!" Jack was on the verge of tears as well. Cal rolled his eyes. "Fine! Five minutes! But that will be all! Let him go!" The two men that were holding Jack back let him go. Jack ran over to Rose. Jack and Rose both threw their arms around each other and Jack started kissing her. "Jack!" Rose cried as soon as they broke apart. "Jack, I don't want them to hurt you!" She put her hands on Jack's face. "Rose! I won't stand by and watch Cal hurt you either!" Jack had put his hands on Rose's face as well. "Rose," Jack started whispering. "When I say three. Make a run for it and don't worry about me. One, two…" Rose started crying again. "But Jack..." A tear ran down Jack's face. "Rose. Do it for me." Rose nodded. "Three!" Rose started running towards the entrance. "NO! AFTER HER!" Cal was yelling. Jack started running as well. "RUN ROSE! RUN!" Jack was calling after her. Jack and Rose were running down the sidewalk, heading straight towards the hotel. Jack caught up with Rose and grabbed her hand. "Come on Rose! Keep running!" Rose, happy that Jack had gotten to her, nodded. They were almost there. "Keep running Rose!" The men who had held Jack back at the dance was close on their tail along with Lovejoy. "Come on Rose!" Jack yelled as he opened the hotel door for her. They ran straight toward the lift. The people in the lobby looked rather confused. "Come on Rose! We just need to get in the lift then we will be safe, okay?" Rose nodded. The lift came to a stop on floor 3, which was the floor their room was on. Jack and Rose bolted to their hotel room. Jack jumbled with the key while Rose was looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. "Come on Jack!" Rose said nervously. "There!" They had done it! Jack and Rose were safe! "We did it Jack!" Rose exclaimed as they slammed the door. Rose kissed Jack. "We did it!" Jack hugged Rose then kissed her. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He was saying. Rose put her hands on Jack's face while Jack did the same. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Rose was asking. "No. Did he hurt you?" Jack asked worried. "No." Jack sighed of relief. "What do you say we get some sleep?" Jack asked Rose. "I agree."


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6:**

Jack and Rose woke up at 8:00 that morning to move into their new house. "Today's the day!" Rose said as she stretched. "Yep." Jack said as he kissed her. "Good morning!" Rose smiled. "Good morning!" Jack smiled back at her. "Wait a second…" Rose looked confused. "What?" She asked. "Today's your birthday isn't it?" Jack asked her. "Oh yes! I have almost forgotten!" Rose laughed. "Today we need to go over to the art shop." Jack said. "Why?" Rose asked suspiciously. "No reason." Jack tried not to smile. "What is it?" Rose asked scooting closer to Jack and putting her hand on Jack's chest. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Jack looked down at Rose. "Fine." Rose laughed.

Jack and Rose had gotten ready and walked towards the art shop. "Happy birthday my beautiful Rose!" Jack said as they were walking. "Thank you!" Rose said as she kissed him. They walked into the art shop when Bob exclaimed, "Happy birthday my dear Rose!" Rose smiled at him. "Why thank you Bob!" Bob walked over to hug the two. "How are you enjoying being 18?" Bob asked her. "Well it doesn't feel much different then 17 to be honest. I even forgot before Jack reminded me." Bob smiled at her. Jack winked at Bob. "Well Rose. Bob and I have a surprise for you." Jack explained. "Aw yes!" Bob said handing Rose a package. "Aw you two didn't have to you know!" Rose said as she opened the package. Rose's face lit up when she saw the pictures of East Hampton beach. "Oh Jack! Are we going there?" She asked excitedly. Jack nodded. "Oh Jack!" Rose ran into Jack's arms. "Thank you!" She said as she put her arms around his neck. She kissed him. "Your welcome." Jack told her as they broke apart. She smiled at him. "But I didn't do it all by myself." Jack said motioning towards Bob. "Oh Bob!" Rose cried as she ran into Bob's open arms. "Thank you!" She had tears in her eyes. "Why do you do it?" She asked. "I beg your pardon?" Bob asked kindly. "Why do you do it? Help Jack and I?" Bob smiled at her. "Because… well….. Rose you and Jack may want to sit down for a moment." Rose had a questioned look on her face. "Okay Bob. Is everything okay?" Bob nodded. "Yes. Yes, everything is perfectly fine my dear." Jack and Rose both walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "Well. I am guessing that you both are questioning why I always help you two." Bob started. "Well… um…. Rose…. I'm your…. Uh….. father." Rose had a hand over her mouth. "No. No it can't be. My… My father's dead." Rose stuttered. "Rose. I know that this may seem like a shock, but it's true." Rose was in tears. Jack was holding her in his arms. "Then why… why did you fake your death?" She asked. "Rose. I faked my death because I couldn't stand that woman. Your mother." Rose was looking at him. "But why did you… why did you leave me?" This was the first time Bob had looked sad in all the time that Jack and Rose had seen him. "Oh my dear Rose, I never wanted to leave you. I just had to. It was my only option." Rose ran over to Bob and started crying into his arms. "Father! Its really you?" Rose cried. "Yes my dear Rose. It's really me."

Bob and Rose had sat like that for 5 minutes before Jack broke the silence by asking, "So Bob. How did you know that it was Rose?" Bob smiled at Jack. "Well for one it was her hair." Rose sat up and looked at Bob. Bob put his hands on his daughter's face. "Her beautiful bright red hair." Rose laughed putting her hands on her father's. "When I had heard the news about the Titanic I thought for sure you and your mother had died." Jack looked confused. "How did you know that they were on the Titanic?" Jack asked. Bob laughed. "Well. You see Ruth had it posted on newspapers everywhere that her and Rose were going to be boarding the Titanic. Then as I said I heard that the Titanic had sunk and I thought for sure that they were dead." Rose smiled at him. "You must have been so relieved to see me walk through that door." Rose laughed. "Aw yes! I was very happy! But I knew that I couldn't tell you that then. It would have been too much." Bob turned to Jack. "But I want to thank you my dear boy for taking such good care of my daughter and taking her in." Jack nodded. "Of course sir. I love your daughter and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Bob smiled at Jack. "Yes. But what ever happened to that Cal?" Bob asked. Rose laughed. "Well father. He was my fiancee, but then I met Jack." Bob nodded, "Aw yes. You told me this when we met earlier." Rose smiled. "Yes." Bob was still smiling at Rose. "Happy birthday my dear Rose!" Bob kissed her head. "Thank you father."

"Well father we are going to head to our new house and start moving in." Rose told Bob after they had been talking for another 10 minutes. "Rose. I need to ask Bob something. Why don't you go look for a painting to put in the new house and I will pay for it." Rose smiled at him then kissed him. "Okay." Rose walked over to look at some paintings. "Well… uh…. Mr…." Bob laughed. "Oh please my dear boy! Just call me Bob! Just because I am Rose's father makes no difference in what you should call me!" Jack smiled. "Okay then. Well Bob. Since I now know that you are Rose's father I should ask for your permission to marry your daughter. So sir could I marry your daughter?" Bob laughed. "My boy! I could not think of a better man!" Bob was smiling. "So that's a yes?" Jack exclaimed. Bob nodded. "Thank you sir! Thank you so much! I promise that I will take care of her till the day that I die!" Bob put his hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "I know!"

Jack, Rose and Bob all walked to Jack and Rose's new house. Jack had his arm around Rose and Rose had her head on his shoulder. "Here we are!" Bob said as he opened the door. "Aw! It's just as amazing as when I first saw it!" Rose said as she opened the door. "I can't believe that we have known each other for 9 days and we are already moving into a house together." Jack said as he put his hands on Rose's waist. "I couldn't be happier." Rose said putting her arms around Jack's neck. Jack smiled as he kissed her. When they broke apart they saw that Bob was smiling at them. "What?" Jack and Rose said in unison. "I am just so happy for you two!" Bob exclaimed. "Rose walked over to Bob and hugged him. "I love you father!" Bob kissed Rose's head. "I love you two, my darling Rose."

For the next hour Jack, Rose and Bob cleaned up the house. There was leftover furniture that the people who have lived there previously didn't take. So they went through that as well. They ended up keeping a bed, sofia, and table which was in a pretty good condition. It was no late at night when the three finally finished. "Goodbye father." Rose hugged Bob as he was leaving. "Good bye my beautiful Rose and happy birthday!" Rose smiled. "Good bye sir." Jack shook Bob's hand. Bob smiled then left. "I can't believe it Jack. That my fathers alive and well and that we have been fortunate enough to get ourselves a house." Rose was saying when her and Jack were in bed. "I know. Happy birthday Rose." Jack said and kissed her on the head. And with that the two fell asleep safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

Jack and Rose woke at 7:00 that morning because they needed to get up earlier for their trip. "Today is our first trip together." Rose said as she stretched. "You excited?" Jack asked her. "Of course." Rose said as she kissed him. They got out of bed to change into new clothes which they had finally been able to afford. Rose walked out of the closet in a green dress with gold accents. Jack looked at Rose the way that Ron looked at Hermione. Rose smiled at Jack. "What?" Rose laughed. Jack smiled then walked over to Rose and put his hands on her waist. "You just look so beautiful." Rose laughed then Jack kissed her. "I'm going to go change." Jack walked out of the closet 5 minutes later in a white shirt, brown pants, and suspenders. Rose walked up to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry that I don't look as nice as you." Jack told her. Rose looked at him. "Jack. Why would you ever think that? You don't need a suite to impress me." Jack smiled at her. "You deserve better." Jack said. "No Jack. No. You are better. You are better then Cal. I deserve you." Jack smiled at her then kissed her again. "I love you Rose." Rose smiled back and said, "I love you too Jack."

Jack and Rose walked over to the train station. "Hello Mr and Miss! Could I have your tickets please?" The man at the front desk asked. Jack handed the man the tickets. "Welcome! Mr. and Miss. Dawson!" Jack and Rose smiled. "Thank you." Jack and Rose headed towards the line in front of the train. "FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS MAY NOW BOARD!" The train station manger called. "FIRST CLASS ONLY!" Jack looked at Rose. "Do you miss first class?" Rose looked at him. "Jack. Of course not. I only want to be with you. You are the only thing that matters to me. I never want to go back to first class again." Jack smiled at her. "Good. Because I would miss you." Rose laughed then kissed him. "SECOND CLASS PASSENGERS MAY NOW BOARD!" Jack and Rose waited five minutes before the train station manger called, "THIRD CLASS PASSENGERS MAY NOW BOARD!" Jack and Rose walked onto the train. "Let's sit here." Jack pointed to a seat by the window on the right side. Rose sat down first then Jack sat down next to her. "We have a hour long train ride ahead of us so if you want to sleep you can." Jack told Rose. Rose nodded then laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack laid his head on Rose's and with that the couple fell to sleep.

"WE WILL NOW BE DEBOARDING THIRD CLASS!" Jack shook Rose. "Rose. They are deboarding third class." Rose sat up. "Are we there?" Jack smiled. "Yes." Jack and Rose walked off the train and out into the city. "Bob payed for a hotel that is right on the beach." Jack told Rose as they walked hand in hand towards it. "Here we are." Jack said as they walked into the hotel. "Hello. Could I have your names please?" The manager asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." Jack told him. "Ok you are room 32A. Here is your key and it is on floor 3." Jack nodded at the man. "Thank you." Jack and Rose walked into their hotel room. It had one bed, a beautiful chandelier, two bedside tables, a loveseat, a bathroom with a shower, bathtub, and vanity. "This is way better then the one that we stayed in before." Jack said. "Indeed." Rose replied. "Oh look! There's a love seat!" Rose ran over to sit down. "May I join you?" Jack asked. Rose laughed. "Of course." Jack sat down. "Do you want to go down to the beach?" Rose scooted closer to him. "Not yet." She kissed Jack.

After Jack and Rose broke apart Jack said to Rose, "We should go down to the beach. I have a surprise for you." Rose laughed. "Ok. Let me just go slip on the new bathing suit I bought." Rose walked over to the bathroom with her bathing suit. While Rose was changing Jack took the ring out of the his suitcase. The ring had one diamond on the band. On the band Never let go was engraved. She is going to love it. Jack thought. When Rose came out of the bathroom Jack slipped the ring into his pocket. "Are you ready?" Jack asked her, sticking out his hand. Rose laughed and took it.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand down to the beach. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" Rose asked Jack looking at the waves. "Not as beautiful as you." Jack responded. Rose laughed then kissed him. "Which reminds me." Jack said as they broke apart. "Rose. There aren't any words to describe how much I love you. Winning that ticket is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know that you say you don't need any more jewelry.." Jack got down on one knee. "But please let me give you one one more piece." Rose had her hands over her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. "Rose, will you make me the happiest man alive and officially become Rose Dawson?" Rose was now crying. "Oh yes Jack! Of course I will!" As he stood up Rose kissed him. "Do you like the ring?" Jack asked her as he slipped it on her finger. "Yes! It's beautiful! Does it say never let go?! Oh Jack! I love it!" She kissed him again. "Is this what you were talking to that man at the fair and to father about?" Rose asked. Jack nodded. "That's why you said I'd love you more?" Jack nodded again. "Like I told you before, I don't think that it's possible." Jack smiled at her then kissed her on the head.

Jack and Rose had brought some towels with them to sit on. "I can't believe it Jack," Rose said as she admired her ring. "I will officially be Rose Dawson. When will we get married?" Rose looked up at Jack. "Well, we don't need a big wedding. The only person we need to invite is your father. Maybe…. next week?" Jack told her. Rose smiled. "That's a wonderful idea."

Jack and Rose sat like that for 15 minutes before Jack said, "Do you want to go ride horses?" Rose looked up at him, confused. "Pardon?" Jack smiled at her. "You know how I promised you that we would ride horses, one leg on each side?" Rose nodded. "Well look over there." Jack pointed to an area that had two horses standing under a sign that said in big letters: Congratulations Jack and Rose! "Oh Jack!" Rose exclaimed as she sat up and ran over to the horses, closely followed by Jack. "You must be Rose!" The man that was taming the horses said to her. "I am." Rose said as Jack ran up next to her. "This is your horse." The man pointed to a horse that had sandy brown fur and a brown mane. "This is Jack." The man patted the horse's shoulder. Rose smiled and looked at Jack. "You got me a horse named Jack?" Jack nodded. "Guess what her name is?" Jack asked, motioning to a horse with a strawberry colored coat and white mane. Rose smiled. "Is her name Rose?" Jack nodded, smiling. "Would you like to start riding?" Jack asked Rose, sticking out his hand. Rose took his hand, smiling. "I would." Jack helped Rose up onto the horse. "Now don't be scared, Rose." Rose grabbed Jack's hand once she was sitting on the horse. She had never been up like this on a horse. "Do you want me to walk with you?" Jack asked Rose, seeing that she was nervous. Rose nodded. She held Jack's hand for ten minutes while riding till she finally felt safe enough to ride by herself. She let go of Jack's hand and exclaimed, "Jack! I'm doing it!" Rose had never felt so good before. She felt the wind in her hair. Rose was smiling big. She looked over at her side only to find that Jack was there beside her. He was on the horse called Rose, smiling at her. They both were smiling at each other. Jack and Rose rode in the surf for 20 minutes before they started heading back. Jack helped Rose down. "Thank you so much!" Rose told the stable boys. Her and Jack walked back over to the towels they had and decided to stay and watch the sunset. "I'm so glad that I am now officially ." Rose said looking at Jack. He smiled at her then kissed her. "I know."

Jack and Rose returned to their apartment at 8:00. They were laying in bed when Rose said, "Good night my wonderful husband." Jack kissed the top of her head and said, "Good night by amazing wife."

 _Sorry that this chapter wasnt as long as the others. Hope that you are enjoying!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everyone that I haven't posted in a while, this is not the end of this story. I am not planning on ending it anytime soon. Also thank you for every one who has viewed this!**

 **Day 8:**

Jack and Rose woke up 8:00 that morning. "Good morning my wonderful wife." Jack told Rose as he kissed her. "Good morning Jack, my amazing husband." Rose said as she stretched. "What are we going to do today?" Jack smiled at her. "I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic in the park." Rose kissed him and said, "I like that idea."

Jack and Rose got ready for their picnic. Rose was in a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. Jack had a white shirt, jeans and black suspenders. Rose grabbed the picnic basket which they had also prepared that morning. "My lady?" Jack asked Rose, sticking out his arm. Rose laughed and took it. They walked together with their arms around each other. "Are you excited about the wedding?" Jack asked Rose. Rose smiled at him. "Of course I am." They walked for 10 minutes before they came upon a park. There was a tree with a bench underneath. "This looks like a good spot." Rose said. Jack and Rose set up the picnic. Rose had packed sandwiches and strawberries. They sat down to enjoy their meal.

Jack and Rose ate and talked about what they want to do with their lives. "When we get home I am going to go look for a job." Rose told Jack as she munched on her sandwich. Jack nodded. "What do you want to do?" Rose thought for a second. "Maybe an actress. I just up hope that they will accept my audition." Jack smiled at her. "Of course they will. Who wouldn't love you?" Jack kissed her. "I knew you would say that." Rose smiled.

They talked for another hour before Jack said, "Our train leaves in 30 minutes. We should get our things and head over." The couple got up to walk over to the hotel. Jack and Rose packed up their belongings and headed towards the train station. "May I have your names please?" The train station manager asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The train station manager smiled at the couple. "Right this way please." He pointed to the right. "Thank you." Jack and Rose boarded the train 30 minutes later. They walked over to a empty seat. "I think this train ride will be a little bit longer." Jack said. Rose nodded and fell asleep resting her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled at Rose sleeping. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep as well.

Jack had been right. The train ride was a little bit lounger. Not by much, just 30 minutes lounger. "THIRD CLASS MAY NOW DEBOARD!" The train station manger hollered. "Rose. Time to get up." Rose yawned and stretched. "Already?" She yawned. "Yes. I know when you sleep it goes by quicker." Jack told her as they stood up to deboard. Jack and Rose walked hand in hand. They called out a taxi to take them to the art shop to see Bob. The taxi arrived there in 15 minutes. "Thank you." Jack handed the taxi driver 10 cents. They walked into the art shop. "Father! We're back!" But Bob didn't answer. "Father?" Rose walked into a separate room behind Bob's desk which was where Bob painted. Rose gasped. "Father!" Bob was lying unconscious on the ground with a ladder over him. "Oh my god!" Jack ran over to remove the ladder off of Bob. Rose went to Bob's side with tears in her eyes. "Father wake up please!" Jack went to Rose's side and placed his arm around her. She cried into his chest. "Rose. I'm going to call an ambulance. Stay right here." Jack walked over to a nearby phone and called 911. "What's your emergency?" The man that answered the phone asked. "My father-in-law fell of a ladder and is unconscious." Jack told him. "Ok thank you. There is an ambulance on its way." The man told him. "Is there anyone else with you?" He asked. "Yes. My wife." Jack said into the phone. "Ok thank you." He hung up. Jack walked over to Rose and cradled her as she cried.

An ambulance arrived 10 minutes later. Rose had calmed down now. The paramedics had gotten Bob into the truck. Jack and Rose got in with him. Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Rose." Jack told her as he rubbed Roses curls. "I know Jack. It's just other then you he's the only family I have." Rose cried. "I know." Jack put his arm around her and comforted her. "Do you know how long he has been unconscious?" The paramedic asked. Jack shook his head. "My wife and I had just come back from the train station when we went to see him and my wife found him lying on the floor unconscious." Jack explained, still comforting Rose. "Ok thank you. We should be to the hospital any minute now." The paramedic said. Jack nodded.

The paramedics had gotten Bob into a hospital bed and gave him oxygen. Jack and Rose decided that they would stay at the hospital with Bob. It was now 9:00 at night so Jack and Rose cuddled up on a nearby chair and fell asleep.

 **Sorry this one wasn't as long. Other ones will be longer. I just couldn't think of anything else to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9:**

Jack woke up before Rose. She was peacefully sleeping in his lap. He played with her curls. Rose stretched her arms. "Mourning Jack." She yawned. "Mourning sunshine." He told her. "Where are we?" She asked realizing that she was sitting in Jack's lap. "You don't remember?" He asked. Rose was looking around when she saw Bob. "Oh. Right." Jack looked and her sadly. "Everything's going to be ok." Jack told her as he kissed her. "I know." Rose cried after they broke apart. "I just… want him… to get better!" Rose cried into Jack's chest. "I know. I know." He put his arm around Rose's shoulder. All of a sudden Bob started mumbling. "What happened?" He asked. Rose sat up in surprise. "Father?!" She exclaimed. Jack looked surprised as well. Rose got up to go to his side. "I thought you wouldn't wake up!" She threw her arms around him. "Oh my dear Rose!" Bob hugged her. Rose was now crying. After she stood up Jack walked over to Bob. "I'm so glad that you're awake." Jack said. Bob smiled. "My boy!" Bob opened his arms for Jack to hug him. After Jack stood up he said, "I'm going to go find a nurse." He walked out of the room leaving Rose and Bob to themselves. "So? How was the trip?" Bob asked, still smiling. "It was amazing! Jack proposed!" Rose stuck out her hand showing Bob her ring. Bob and Rose were both smiling. "My dear girl! That is beautiful! Where did he get it?" Rose was smiling very big, very happy to see her father awake and well. "I have no idea." Right after Rose said that Jack and a nurse walked through the door. "Hello Mr. Clarkson! How are you feeling?" The nurse asked. "I feel fine." Bob replied. "Now that you are awake could you tell me do you remember what happened before you fell?" The nurse had a notepad in her hand. "Well I don't remember much. Just that I was getting a painting that was on the very top shelf and I needed a ladder. Then I climbed up and I slipped and I fell. That's all I remember." Bob explained. "Ok thank you." The nurse put the notebook down. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" The nurse asked. "Yes. I do actually." Bob tried to get up, but couldn't. "Are you okay?" Rose asked, her smile dropping. "I can't feel my legs." Bob said, worried. The nurse looked worried as well. "Stay right there let me go get the doctor." The nurse hurried out of the room. Rose rushed over to Bob's side and grabbed his hand. She had tears in her eyes. Rose as trying to hold them back. She really didn't want to cry again. Jack walked over to her. He knew that Rose was about to cry. Jack put his arm around her. She cried into his chest once again. "It's going to be okay." Jack and Bob were both trying to comfort her. The nurse returned with the doctor by her side. "We are going to need you two to leave." The nurse apologized to Jack and Rose. They both nodded then left the room.

Jack and Rose sat in a chair right outside Bob's room. Rose was still crying into Jack's chest. Jack was sad to see Rose like this, but he knew that he needed to stay strong for her. The nurse walked out of the room. "We have some things to tell you." The nurse said sadly. Rose was trying to stop crying. She now had dry tears on her face. Her eyes were still watering. "Bob is not doing too well. He will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." The nurse explained sadly. Rose was staying strong. "When will he be able to come home?" She asked. "I don't have the answer for that question yet. He will need a wheelchair though." The nurse said sadly. Rose nodded and looked at Jack. "That means he's going to need to live with us." Jack said looking at Rose. "Yes." The nurse agreed. "Could we see him now?" Rose asked. The nurse nodded.

Jack and Rose stayed with Bob for an hour before the doctor came in. "We have some more news to tell you." He explained. "Mr. Clarkson will be able to go home with you tonight. We will get a wheelchair ready so you can go home." Rose smiled. "Thank you." The doctor left. "I told you everything would be okay." Jack told Rose. Bob was asleep. Jack and Rose took a seat in the chair that was by the window. They sat for 15 minutes before Bob got up. "Hey." Rose said walking over to the bed. "I have some good and bad said that you are going to need a wheelchair," Rose explained sadly. "But you do get to come home with us today. They are getting a wheelchair for you right now." Bob smiled at her sadly. He didn't like seeing his daughter like this. Jack walked over to them. "Excuse me a second." Rose said, her voice shaking and ran off to the bathroom. Bob looked at Jack. "So? How did it go?" Bob asked. Jack looked surprised. "What?" Bob laughed. "Well the proposal of course!" Jack laughed softly. "Really? You're in this state and your thinking about Rose and I?" Bob laughed. "Well you're always thinking about her aren't you?" Jack nodded. "And I bet she's always thinking about you so why can't I think about the two people I care most about?" Jack laughed. "I guess you have a point." Rose walked back into the room. She had tears in her eyes and dried up tears on her face. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. Jack looked at her sadly. He opened his arms to her and said, "Come here." She ran into his arms and Jack held her. She was still crying. "I.. tried Jack!" Rose said looking up at him. "I tried to stay strong! But I couldn't!" Jack put his chin on the top of her head. "Shh. It's alright. And-" Rose looked up. "-I told myself that I would stay strong for you." Rose smiled at him. "You really don't have to." Jack laughed. "Oh but I do! That's one thing husbands are for." Rose laughed too. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled at her. "I love you too Rose."

The doctor came in 15 minutes later with a wheelchair for Bob. The doctors helped him into it. "Ok. Well he is set to go. You just need to fill out some papers at the front desk." Jack and Rose both smiled. "Thank you." Jack wheeled Bob out of the room and into the lift with Rose right next to him. They walked over to the front desk to sign the paperwork. "Ok. So you just need to sign here and write the patient's name here." The nurse told Jack, handing him the piece of paper. Jack signed his name and wrote Bob's name right above it. "Thank you." The nurse said. "If something happens again just let us know." Jack smiled at the nurse. "Thank you." The three walked to Jack and Rose's house. "We have an extra bedroom over there." Rose pointed. Jack and Rose helped Bob get situated in bed before they walked over to theirs. They got into their pajamas and got into bed. "Jack. Will everything be okay?" Rose asked Jack. Jack smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that I will always be there for you no matter what." Rose smiled at him and put her hand over his. "I love Jack." Jack kissed her. "I love you more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 10**

Jack and Rose woke up at 8:00 that morning. "Good morning Jack." Rose said. "Morning." Jack replied. "I'm sorry about yesterday Jack." Rose said. "Shh. There's no need to be sorry." Rose put her arms around Jack's neck. Jack put his arms around her waist. He kissed her. "I never want you to be sorry for crying." Rose smiled at him. "I was just so full of emotions. I was sad and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen." Rose explained. "Trust me. I felt the same as you did. I just needed to stay strong for you." Jack said. Rose smiled at him. "Thank you for doing that." Jack smiled back. "I would do anything for you." He kissed her again. "Should we go help Bob?" Jack asked her when they broke apart. Rose nodded. They walked into Bob's room. "Good morning you two!" Bob was already awake when they walked in. "How long have you been awake?" Jack asked. "Oh not long my dear boy! No need to worry!" Rose smiled at him. "How can you still be happy?" Bob placed a hand on Rose's face. "Because I have you and your amazing husband." Rose looked at Jack. He walked over to her and put an arm around her waist. "Yeah. He is amazing." The couple smiled at each other before Jack leaned down to kiss her. "And I have the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife there is." Jack said when they broke apart. Rose smiled at him. "When are you two getting married?" Bob asked. "Well we don't really know yet. We just want a small wedding." Jack explained. "Well I know the perfect place to do it." Bob said.

Jack and Rose had gotten Bob out of bed and the three had eaten pancakes for breakfast which Jack and Rose cooked together. "Shall we head over to the court then?" Bob asked. Jack and Rose both nodded eagerly, both can't stand the wait to be married. They walked to the courthouse that was right down the street. "Hello there! Do you have a reservation?" The man that was at the check in desk asked. "Um no. Do you have anything available today?" Jack asked hopefully. "Uh… let me check… we do! There is one open in…. now!" Jack, Rose and Bob all smiled. "Really?!" Rose asked. "Yes." Rose turned to Jack. "We get to get married today!" Jack put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Don't you need a wedding dress?" He asked when they broke apart. "I don't care about looking beautiful. I just care about officially becoming your wife." Rose said. "Works for me." Jack kissed her again. When they broke apart, the man said, "Shall we get started?" Jack and Rose both nodded, embarrassed. The four walked to a building. "Ok Miss. You go over there with Judy. She will help you get ready." The man pointed to a door. "Are you her father?" The man asked Bob. Bob nodded. "Yes I am." The man pointed to the same room. "You could wait for her there. And sir…" The man looked at Jack. "... You are the husband to be I am assuming." Jack nodded, smiling at Rose. "Ok we will come over here." Jack and the man walked to where the wedding will be held. Judy, Rose, and Bob walked to the changing room. "Ok sir. You could sit right over there." Judy pointed to a sitting area behind a curtain. "Thank you." Bob nodded at Judy. "Ok miss. Do you have anything to change into?" Rose shook her head. "I don't actually." Rose replied. Judy looked confused. "Ok. Well I have an idea."

"Are you nervous?" The man asked Jack. Jack looked startled. He had been thinking about Rose. "Oh… yes." The man smiled. "How long have you to known each other?" Jack laughed softly. "11 days." He replied. The man looked really confused. "11 days?" Jack laughed softly again. "Yeah. We met each other on the Titanic. Rose was already engaged to this man named Caldon Hockley when we met. When I saw her.." Jack looked towards where Rose was. "... I just knew that I needed to be with her all my life. I needed her. She's all I needed." The man was smiling. "Wow. That's one interesting story." All of a sudden music flared. The door opened. Rose walked out with Bob. She was in a white dress with lace on it. Jack looked at her like she was the most amazing thing ever. Rose was smiling with the veil over her head. "I thought you didn't have a wedding dress?" Jack asked her when she stood next to him. "Judy gave it to me." Rose replied. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater. Jack do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife by death do you part?" Jack smiled. "I do." The man turned to Rose. "Do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband by death do you part?" Rose smiled at Jack. "I do." The man smiled. "You may now exchange rings." Jack and Rose each gave each other their rings. "You may now kiss the bride." Jack leaned down to kiss Rose. When they broke apart the man and Bob both clapped. Jack and Rose could not stop smiling at each other. "You are now Mrs. Dawson." Jack said. "I promise to be Mrs. Dawson forever." Jack smiled at her. "Congratulations you two!" Bob exclaimed. He hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you!" Jack and Rose smiled at Bob. "Thank you." They said in unison. Rose admired her ring. "I love this ring Jack. It's so beautiful." Jack walked over to her. "Just like you."

After saying goodbye to Judy and Steven, (which they had learned was his name) Jack, Rose and Bob all walked to Jack and Rose's house. When they were walking Jack ran up and picked her up. Rose was very surprised. She laughed looking down at him. Rose placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I'm beyond happy to be your wife." Jack smiled at her. "And I am beyond happy to be your husband."

They arrived at their house 15 minutes later. Jack and Rose helped Bob into bed. They walked into their room and sighed. "What a day!" Rose exclaimed. They laid next to each other, lost in the other ones eyes. "I love you Rose." Jack said. "I love you too Jack." Rose smiled. They kissed each other goodnight and fell to sleep, each dreaming about the other.

 _Im sorry if the wedding part didn't make sense. I looked up the vows, but I didn't find the awnser I was looking for. Please don't hate!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 11**

Jack and Rose woke up at 8:00 that morning. "Good morning my amazing husband." Rose said. But Jack didn't say anything. "Jack?" Rose asked. She shook him. "Jack?" Rose was in tears. "Jack?!" Rose ran out of the room to Bob's room. "Father!" Rose shook Bob. "Father! It's Jack! He won't wake up!" But he didn't wake up either. She ran back into her room to see if Jack was awake. She shook him again. "Jack?" Rose was crying. "No! No! Not my Jack!" She was laying over him.

Rose gasped and sat straight up. Jack moaned and realized that Rose was sitting up and looked very pale. "Rose? Is everything okay?" He asked, worried. She turned to him. "Jack!" She kissed him. Rose put her hand on his face. "You're alive!" Jack, very confused asked, "Is everything okay?" Rose looked surprised. "I… I had a dream that you and father…" Rose looked pale again. "... Father?!" Rose ran out of the room into Bob's room. "Father!" She ran up to hug him. Bob was as confused as Jack. "Good morning… Rose. What's the matter darling?" Jack had walked into the room. "I had a dream that you and Jack...I tried to wake you up… but you wouldn't wake." She was even paler. Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Rose everything's fine. Bob and I are perfectly fine. Except for... you know… Bob's paralyzed." Jack said. Rose had tears in her eyes. She kissed Jack again, very happy that he was okay. "I know it was just a dream, but I… I was so scared that it was real. And it felt very real." Jack put his hand on her face. "Bob and I are survivors. We would never leave you." Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled at her. "I love you too Rose." He kissed the top of her head. "Now! How about I go make some breakfast?" Jack asked her. Rose nodded.

The three had all eaten breakfast and were now sitting on the sofa. "What about we go to the zoo?" Bob asked, not wanting Rose to think about her dream. "That's a good idea." Jack said. He looked at Rose who was in his lap. Rose nodded, still startled. "Come on. Let's go get ready." Jack said, taking her hand. Rose nodded again, still silent. Jack and Rose walked into their room to change. "Rose what's wrong?" Jack asked her, putting his hands on her waist. Rose started crying. "Jack.. I...I just… can't lose you!" Jack pulled her into his chest and she started crying harder. "I know Rose. I know. I think about what I would do if I lost you every day." Rose cried even harder. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm with you now." Jack tried to comfort her.

Eventually, Jack was able to calm Rose down and get her to change. "Are you two ready?" Bob asked when they came out 10 minutes later. Rose nodded. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." Rose mumbled. Bob wheeled over to her. "My dearest Rose. Don't feel sorry. I know what it feels like to have terrifying dreams. You just have to remember that they aren't real. They are only in your head." Rose nodded. "I know." Jack grabbed her hand. "And Rose," Rose turned to him. "We will always be there for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on then go right ahead and cry on me. That's another thing that husbands are for." Rose smiled. "Cal wouldn't say so. He would say he was there to keep things in order and to make me look good." Jack put his hand on her cheek. "You don't need anyone to make you look good. It's in your nature." Rose smiled at him again. "My lady?" Jack stuck out his arm. Rose laughed and took it. "To the zoo!"

Jack, Rose and Bob all walked over to the zoo. "Here it is!" Rose said. She was smiling. "I haven't been to a zoo since I was a little girl." Jack smiled at her, glad that she was happy. "Hello! Would you like to purchase tickets?" The manager asked. "Yes we would." Jack replied. "How much are they?" The manager said, "5 cents per a ticket." Jack pulled out 15 cents. "Here you are." The manger smiled. "Thank you." The three walked together. Jack and Rose were holding hands while Bob wheeled next to them. "Oh look over here!" Jack and Rose ran over to a carousel. Bob waited by a nearby rock. "Which animal would you like?" Jack asked Rose in a funny accent. Rose laughed. "What about… a … lion?" Jack smiled. "Works for me. I think there's one right over here." They walked together to a lion that was next to a cheetah. "May I help you up?" Jack asked sticking out his hand. "You may." Rose laughed, grabbing Jack's hand. Jack helped Rose climb up on the lion. He stood next to her. "Are you feeling better?" Rose smiled. "Yes thank you. Much better." She leaned down to kiss him. "Good." Jack said when they broke apart. The carousel had started which took Rose by surprise. She fell over, but Jack caught her. "That took me by surprise." Rose said lost in Jack's bright blue eyes. He helped her back up.

Jack and Rose finished on the caursol. "What should we do next?" Bob asked. "I think that there are some rhinos over here." Jack said motioning towards the rhino exhibit. "Aww! Look there's a baby!" Rose exclaimed, running over to the exhibit. Jack and Rose stood looking at the rhino's, hand in hand, while Bob wheeled next to them. "I wonder what it feels like to be an animal." Bob said randomly. "It might be nice. Not having to worry about anything." Jack said. Rose nodded. "Yeah. Not having to worry. That would be nice." Jack looked at her. "Are you still worried about the dream that you had?" He asked her. Rose nodded with tears in her eyes. She looked at Jack. Jack suddenly felt an urge to make her smile. To make her happy. To make her not worry. "Rose. I promise you everything is going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us." Rose nodded, still unsure that she wanted to believe that. Jack kissed her. "I'll never let go." Rose smiled at him.

Jack, Rose and Bob had spent an hour more at the zoo before they decided to head home. Rose yawned when they walked through the door. "I'm so tired!" She said while yawning. Jack and Rose helped Bob into bed then retreated to their own room. After they put their pajamas on and got into bed Jack told Rose, "Rose. If you have another terrible dream. Just remember that it isn't real ok? I will be right here next to you the whole night alive and well ok?" Rose nodded. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled then kissed her. "I love you too Rose. Good night."

 _Sorry if this one was kind of bad. I just didn't really have an idea. Hope you are enjoying the series so far!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 12**

Jack and Rose woke up at 8:00 that morning. Except that when Rose woke up Jack wasn't by her side. She was laying on the floor in a room, alone. The room had white walls and that was it. Nothing else was in the room except Rose. "Jack!" She yelled. "Jack! Where are you?" Rose got up and ran to the door. She attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She banged on the door. "Some one! Help! Please! Jack!" She yelled, but no one could hear her. Rose was crying. She sat down on the floor, sobbing. Rose sat like that for 20 minutes before someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" Rose questioned with tears still leaking from her eyes. "Who's there?" She asked again. Rose heard a key click and the knob turn. Who was it? Was it Jack? A million thoughts ran through Rose's head right that second. Suddenly, the door opened. Cal walked through. Rose scooted back to the wall. "No! What did you do to Jack?" Rose yelled to Cal who was smiling. "I got rid of him." Rose looked horrified. "No! No! Not my Jack!" She was crying again. "I didn't want to of course, but it was the only way I could get to you. For you to marry me." Cal said to her still grinning. "No! I'll never marry you! I'd rather die then be your wife!" Cal's smile dropped. "Oh you'll marry me." He squat down next to her. He leaned down to kiss her.

"NO!" Rose sat straight up. Her heart was racing. Jack very startled, sat straight up as well. "Rose what's wrong?" He asked worried. "Jack! You're here!" She kissed him. "Rose. Did you have another dream?" Rose nodded. "What was this one about?" Rose had tears in her eyes. "It was Cal! He said that he had gotten rid of you and…" Jack put his hand on her face. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Rose. He's not here. I've got you." He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. Rose laid her head on his chest. "He… he… he said that he had… he had… gotten rid of you… and… and… he was going to make me marry him!" Jack rubbed his hand on her head. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Rose." Rose was sobbing. "And he… he kissed me!" Rose cried. Jack leaned his head on her and kissed her head. "It's okay Rose. It was just a dream." Jack comforted her. Rose sobbed louder. Jack cradled her for 10 minutes before she eventually calmed down. "It's 3:00 in the morning Rose. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Jack looked at her. Rose raised her head. "3:00 in the morning?" Jack nodded. "I'm sorry I woke you so early Jack." Jack rubbed her head. "It's okay Rose. Do you want to go sit on the sofa?" He asked her. Rose nodded.

Jack and Rose had fallen asleep cuddled up together on the sofa. Bob had wheeled out of his room to them and laughed softly. "Oh those two." He said to himself. He shook them gently. "Rose. Jack. Time to get up you two." Jack woke up first. "Bob?" He asked. "How did you get out of bed?" Bob laughed softly. "I figured out how." Jack nodded. "Oh." Bob smiled at the still sleeping Rose. "Did she have another dream?" Jack looked down at her. Rose was sleeping peacefully in his lap with her head on his chest. "Yeah. This one was about Cal. Apparently he had killed me and trapped Rose." Jack explained. "Aw. I see." Bob said. Rose stirred. "Jack?" She questioned. "Yes. I'm here beautiful." Rose looked up at him. He kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him then turned to see Bob. "Father? What are you doing here? How did you get out of bed by yourself?" Rose looked confused. Bob laughed softly. "I figured out how." He said. Rose smiled. "Good." She looked at Jack. "I'm sorry about last night Jack I just…" Jack kissed her again. "Don't be sorry Rose. You just had a terrible dream that's all." Rose nodded. "Indeed. A terrible dream."

Jack, Rose and Bob had all eaten breakfast which Jack and Rose had made. The three had sat on the sofa, discussing their plans for the future. Well, Jack and Bob that is. Rose was silent in Jack's lap. "You okay Rose?" Jack asked her. Rose didn't answer. She was lost in thought about what would happen if they ran into Cal again. Remembering last time when Jack was almost killed. "Rose?" Jack asked again. Rose broke out of her trance and looked at Jack. "Yes?" She asked. "You okay?" Jack repeated. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just…" She looked off again. "Rose?" Jack shook her gently. "Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about the dreams I've been having." Jack put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently. Roses eyes were tearing up. "Hey. Everything's going to be okay." Rose out her hand on Jack's. "I know." Rose replied. "Rose are sure you're feeling well? I think we should go see the doctor." But Rose didn't answer. Jack shook her. "Rose?" All of sudden Rose fainted. "Rose!" Jack yelled, shaking her. "We need to go to the doctor!" Bob called. "Let's go!" Jack took Rose in his arms and ran out the door, closely followed by Bob. Jack ran as fast as he could while Bob wheeled right next to him. They ran through the door of the doctors office. "Please help! My wife! She fainted! We need a doctor immediately!" Jack yelled. The nurse that was at the front desk nodded and ran to get the doctor. All of a sudden Rose started twitching and muttering, "Jack! No! There's a boat Jack! Jack there's a boat! Wake up!" Jack was crying. "Rose please! I'm right here!" Rose didn't wake though. "Bring her in here!" The doctor shouted. Jack ran over to him and placed Rose on the bed. She was still twitching and muttering. Jack was holding her hand and crying. "Please Rose! Wake up!" He put a hand on her face. "Sir. We are going to need you to leave." The doctor said. "No! I'm not leaving her!" Jack was still holding her hand. "Sir please!" The doctor was trying to separate him from Rose. "No! No!"

Jack and Bob were sitting outside. The doctor and Bob eventually got Jack to separate from Rose. Jack had tears running down his face. The doctor came out of the room 15 minutes later. Jack stood up as he walked out. "Is she okay?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "She will be fine. We are not exactly sure what happened to her, but she will live." The doctor explained. "Could I see her?" Jack asked. The doctor nodded. Jack rushed into the room. He grabbed Rose's hand and started crying. The doctor pulled Bob to the side. "He really does love her, doesn't he?" Bob nodded. "Where did they meet?" The doctor and Bob were watching Jack and Rose. "On the Titanic. Rose was already engaged to a man named Caldon Hockley, but her mother forced her to marry him. Then they met and survived the sinking. They are already married." Bob explained. The doctor looked at him. "How long have they known each other?" Bob looked at him. "About two weeks I believe." Bob replied. The doctor nodded.

Jack was crying and holding Roses hand for 10 minutes before she stirred. "Jack?" She could hear him crying next to her. "Jack? Jack what's…" But she was interrupted by Jack kissing her. "Rose you're okay!" He said putting his hands on her face. Rose nodded and did the same to Jack. "I had no idea what happened to you!" The two embraced on a hug. The doctor walked over to them. "Hello Mrs. Dawson. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked once Jack and Rose separated. "I… I feel a little bit dizzy and tired." Rose replied. "But other then that I feel fine." The doctor nodded. "Ok. Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor asked. "Uh… I remember having a terrible dream and waking up and falling asleep in the sofa with Jack, but other then that I don't remember anything after that." Rose explained. Jack looked at her. "You don't remember this morning?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "You don't remember Bob and I talking about our plans for the future and you fainting?" Rose shook her head again. "I'm guessing it's because she hit her head or something." The doctor said. "No. No she didn't hit her head. She was sitting in my lap the whole time and when I picked her up to take her here. She was resting her head against me." Jack said. "Weird."

The doctors ran a few more tests on Rose which had made her fall asleep. Jack was sitting next to her, holding her hand like he promised her. Jack looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 8:00 at night. Wow. Time goes by when you are worried about somebody. Jack thought to himself. "She is going to need to spend the night. Are you two going to stay?" The doctor said. Jack nodded. "Yes we are." The doctor nodded back. "Ok. If you need anything you know where to find me. Good night." The doctor said as he headed to the door. After he left Jack leaned down on the still sleeping Rose and kissed her gently. "Good night Rose. I love you." He whispered to her. And with that Jack fell asleep in the chair, holding Rose's hand.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 13:**

Jack woke up before Rose that morning. He looked at her peacefully sleeping in bed. Jack smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her gently. After they broke apart Rose started to mumble something. "Jack. No! Stop! Take me! Please! Jack!" Jack looked at her worried. He grabbed her hand. "Rose it's ok! I'm right here!" Jack exclaimed. Bob woke too. "Is everything okay?" Bob asked wheeling next to Jack. "No. I think she's having a nightmare again." Jack said. Rose started twitching. "NO!" She yelled. Rose started crying. "No! Jack! No!" Jack couldn't stand looking at her like this. "Rose! Please!" Bob wheeled out of the room as fast as he could to get the doctor. Jack leaned over her. "Rose! Please wake up! It's not real!" All of a sudden Rose gasped. "Jack!" She exclaimed. "Rose!" Jack kissed her. He put his hands on her face. "Rose." Jack said. He had tears leaking down his face. The doctor rushed in the room with Bob right behind him. " ? Are you alright?" Rose nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank…" Rose's eyes closed. She had fainted again. "Rose!" She was gasping for air. Jack grabbed her and put her in his arms. "Rose! No! Please!" Jack said in between sobs. Rose gasped again. "Jack!" Jack looked up. "Rose!" She put her hands on her throat. "I… can't… breath!" She mustered. Jack looked horrified. He turned to the doctor. The doctor looked worried as well. "Put her on the bed! We need to attach her to a oxygen tank!" Jack layed Rose down on the bed. She was still gasping. The doctor put a tube in her nose to help her breath. The doctor started it, but she was still gasping. Jack was sobbing. "Why… isn't it… working?" He said in between sobs. The doctor looked horrified. "I… I don't know. It should of worked." Rose stopped breathing. "NO!" Jack yelled. "No! Please! Do something!" Jack cradled her in his arms. Rose wasn't breathing.

Rose gasped for air. Jack looked at her. "Rose?" He said quietly. Rose looked at him. "Jack?" Jack smiled. "Rose!" It was a miracle! She lived! The two embraced. Bob and the doctor who both had wet eyes were happy that she was alive. Jack kissed her several times. "I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Rose was happy too. Happy that she didn't have to leave her Jack. Jack had tears running down his face. Rose as well. Jack put his hands on her face. Rose did the same.

Jack and Rose sat lost in the other ones eyes, tears running down their faces for 10 minutes before the doctor broke the silence. " . May we run some tests to make sure everything is alright?" The doctor asked. Rose nodded. Jack and Bob left the room to sit outside. "What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked her. Rose thought for a second. "I remember not being able to breath. Seeing Jack and then seeing black. I was very dizzy. I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds then I felt a rush of air go back into my lungs. Then I woke up." Rose explained. The doctor nodded. "Ok. Let me go get some nurses and see if their is any record of this happening to anyone." The doctor said then left the room. Rose sat in her bed, thinking. Thinking about what had happened to her. She remembered falling asleep and laying on a door in the ocean. Jack was laying in front of her with his eyes closed. She had shook him, but he wouldn't wake. Rose thought that it was strange. She felt like she had been their before. As if it were a distinct memory. The doctor walked through the room with two more nurses behind him. "Ok miss. You are going to go to sleep okay?" The nurse said putting a needle in Roses skin. She slowly saw the white room fade from view.

"Okay, you could come in now." The doctor said to Jack and Bob. Jack, Bob and the doctor walked into the room to a sleeping Rose. "She should wake up in the next 10 minutes or so." The doctor explained. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Jack asked. The doctor didn't answer. "Doctor?" Jack repeated. "Well I checked the records and I only found one." He licked his lips. "For James Wright."

Rose looked around the room. She saw Jack by her side, holding her hand. He was sleeping. Rose smiled at him. She shook his hand gently. "Jack?" She whispered. Jack stirred. "Rose?" Rose smiled at him. "Hey." She said. "Jack. Do you know what happened to me?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her horrified. "Well… um…." Rose smiled. "It's okay Jack. I can handle it." She felt Jack's hand get sweaty. "Well Rose. There is only one record of someone having the same conditions as you. The terrifying dreams, the random fainting, shortness of breath, twitching and muttering." Rose nodded. "And what happened to that person?" She asked. "Well. He..uh…" Jack was trying to hold back tears, but he failed. "He… he became… blind… then he… then he…" This time Rose was trying to comfort Jack. "It's okay Jack." She said, putting her hand on his face. He put his hand over hers. "He died." Jack stuttered. Rose didn't answer. "But this was a long time ago. It was back in the 1800s." Jack said. "How long did he live?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her. He didn't want to answer. "Jack. How long did he live?" Rose had tears in her eyes. "He… he lived for two more months." Rose threw herself on Jack. She cried into his chest. Jack was crying too. "But I… promise you Rose… that's not going to happen to you…" Jack cried. Rose looked at him. "Jack. You don't know that." Jack looked at her. "I won't let it. I won't let you die."

Bob and the doctor watched Jack and Rose sleeping together. Rose sat on Jack's lap in the chair. They both had dried tears on their faces. Rose had her arms around Jack's neck and Jack had his arms around her waist. Rose had her head on Jack's chest and Jack had his head on Rose's. Bob smiled slightly at the two. He knew about the fate that awaited Rose. He didn't want it to happen, but he was smiling because he loved seeing his daughter with the man that she loved. He couldn't help but smile whenever they were together. "I'm going to leave you three alone." The doctor said. "But if anything happens you know where to find me." Bob nodded. The doctor left. Bob fell to sleep hoping that Rose would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day 14**

"Rose are you sure you're feeling well? I think we should see the doctor." Rose could only faintly hear Jack's voice. "Rose?" She wanted to open up her eyes, but she couldn't. They were too weak. She felt him pick her up and run out of the door. He ran through the doctor's office and yelled, "Please help! My wife! She fainted! We need a doctor immediately!" That was the last she heard of Jack. She was laying on a board in the water. Jack was holding her hand and floating in the freezing water. "Come Josephine in her flying machine, up she goes… up she goes…" Rose saw a light she turned around to face Jack. "Jack! There's a boat!" She frowned he wouldn't wake up. "Jack!" Rose realized what had happened she had tears in her eyes. "Jack. There's a boat Jack!" She broke free of Jack's grip, but before she let him go she kissed his hand and said, "I'll never let go. I promise." She watched him sink into the water. Rose was crying, but she knew that Jack would want her to stay strong. Wait a minute. This wasn't her Jack. She wiped the tears of her face. Her Jack was taking her to the hospital. This was a dream. She looked around. There was no way to wake up. "Jack!" She yelled. Oh there's no use. She thought. He's not going to be able to hear me. Rose turned to look for the boats, but they were farther away. "Wait! Come back!" Her voice was hoarse. Maybe the boats are the way out of this dream. She thought. Rose looked around wondering what she could use to make them hear her. She spotted it. A whistle! A guard had a whistle in its mouth. She got of the board and swam over to it. She blew in it as hard as she could. The people on the boats turned their heads to Rose. "Over there!" They turned their boat. After they reached her they helped Rose into the boat. But nothing happened. Why aren't I waking up? Rose thought. Maybe I just have to wait a little bit longer. She and the people on the boat waited for a couple hours before they saw a ship. "We' over here!" Everyone yelled. The ship got everyone aboard. They gave them blankets. Rose decided to sit on a nearby bench. Then she saw him. She saw Cal. She covered her face with the blanket not wanting him to find her. He walked by then left. Phew. That was a close one. Rose thought. "Could I have your name love?" A guard asked her. "Dawson. Rose Dawson."

Rose gasped for air. "Jack?" She could hear him crying next to her. "Jack? Jack what's…" But she was interrupted by Jack kissing her. "Rose you're okay!" He said putting his hands on her face. Rose nodded and did the same to Jack. "I had no idea what happened to you!" The two embraced on a hug. The doctor walked over to them. "Hello Mrs. Dawson. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked once Jack and Rose separated. "I… I feel a little bit dizzy and tired." Rose replied. "But other then that I feel fine." The doctor nodded. "Ok. Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor asked. "Uh… I remember having a terrible dream and waking up and falling asleep in the sofa with Jack, but other then that I don't remember anything after that." Rose explained. Jack looked at her. "You don't remember this morning?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "You don't remember Bob and I talking about our plans for the future and you fainting?" Rose shook her head again. "I'm guessing it's because she hit her head or something." The doctor said. "No. No she didn't hit her head. She was sitting in my lap the whole time and when I picked her up to take her here. She was resting her head against me." Jack said. "Weird."

"Ok miss. You're going to feel a slight pinch." The nurse said. Rose nodded. The nurse gave her the shot. Then everything went black.

She could feel Jack kissing her hand. "Good night Rose. I love you." Rose smiled very small. She still couldn't open her eyes. They were too weak. Good night Jack. She thought. I love you too.

 _Hey guys! Sorry this one was so short. This was bascily what Rose was seeing while she was asleep. The next chapter will be like this too. Hope you are enjoying so far!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 15:**

Rose saw Jack handcuffed to a pole. She saw Cal. He had a gun pointed at Jack. Rose was handcuffed to a pole as well. "Jack. No! Stop! Take me! Please! Jack!" Jack turned to her. "Rose it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Cal laughed. "Oh is it Dawson? Is it?" Rose was crying. "Please Cal. No. Don't." Cal laughed again. "Any last words Dawson?" Jack had tears running down his face as well. "Rose..." Rose was sobbing. "Jack! No!" She cried. "Rose… I love you very much… tell Bob that… that I tried very hard to keep… to keep you safe… and that I will miss him…" Jack stuttered. "Ok then." Cal said. He fired the gun at Jack. "NO!" Rose yelled. Jack was dead. "NO! Jack! No!" She tried to break free, but she couldn't.

Jack!" She exclaimed. "Rose!" Jack kissed her. He put his hands on her face. "Rose." Jack said. He had tears leaking down his face. The doctor rushed in the room with Bob right behind him. " ? Are you alright?" Rose nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank…" Rose's eyes closed. She saw black. She saw her and Jack at the front of Titanic. She saw them escaping Lovejoy. She saw them at the sinking of the ship. She saw them next to each other on the door. She saw them sitting together on a bench on Carpathia. She saw them meeting her father. She saw them at the fair. She saw Jack propose to her. She saw them get married. Then she saw something very strange. She saw Jack crying, looking at a grave that said:

Rose Dawson

1895-1912

A very loved wife and daughter

She will be missed

Then she gasped. "I...can't ...breath… Jack." Rose said. She could feel the doctor and Jack both struggling to keep her alive. She tried as hard as she could to stay with them, but she couldn't. She saw the light.

Rose felt a thud. She looked around she was at the bow of Titanic! "Hello Rose." Rose turned around. "Jack?" Jack smiled at her. "Where am I?" she asked. "Am I in heaven?" Jack laughed softly. "Not exactly." Rose looked around. It looked like Titanic. "And what are you doing here?" Jack smiled at her. "Well this may seem confusing, but I was supposed to die." He said. Rose looked confused. "What? No. The Jack I know doesn't die." Jack walked up to her. "After the Titanic sank and we found that door, I wasn't supposed to get on. It was just supposed to be you." Rose nodded slowly. "Ok.. but will I be able to go back?" Rose asked. Jack nodded. "If you want to yes. But you better hurry. Your time is running out." Rose nodded. "And how exactly do I go back?" She asked. "Oh right. You have to jump over the edge of the ship." Jack explained. Rose nodded and looked over the edge. What she thought was water was a silver colored substance. "Well… goodbye then." She said. "Goodbye Rose." Rose got up on the bar and jumped.

Rose gasped for air. Jack looked at her. "Rose?" He said quietly. Rose looked at him. "Jack?" Jack smiled. "Rose!" It was a miracle! She lived! The two embraced. Bob and the doctor who both had wet eyes were happy that she was alive. Jack kissed her several times. "I can't believe it! It's a miracle!" Rose was happy too. Happy that she didn't have to leave her Jack. Jack had tears running down his face. Rose as well. Jack put his hands on her face. Rose did the same.

Jack and Rose sat lost in the other ones eyes, tears running down their faces for 10 minutes before the doctor broke the silence. " . May we run some tests to make sure everything is alright?" The doctor asked. Rose nodded. Jack and Bob left the room to sit outside. "What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked her. Rose thought for a second. "I remember not being able to breath. Seeing Jack and then seeing black. I was very dizzy. I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds then I felt a rush of air go back into my lungs. Then I woke up." Rose explained. The doctor nodded. "Ok. Let me go get some nurses and see if their is any record of this happening to anyone." The doctor said then left the room. Rose sat in her bed, thinking. Thinking about what had happened to her. She remembered falling asleep and laying on a door in the ocean. Jack was laying in front of her with his eyes closed. She had shook him, but he wouldn't wake. Rose thought that it was strange. She felt like she had been their before. As if it were a distinct memory. The doctor walked through the room with two more nurses behind him. "Ok miss. You are going to go to sleep okay?" The nurse said putting a needle in Roses skin. She slowly saw the white room fade from view.

Rose looked around the room. She saw Jack by her side, holding her hand. He was sleeping. Rose smiled at him. She shook his hand gently. "Jack?" She whispered. Jack stirred. "Rose?" Rose smiled at him. "Hey." She said. "Jack. Do you know what happened to me?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her horrified. "Well… um…." Rose smiled. "It's okay Jack. I can handle it." She felt Jack's hand get sweaty. "Well Rose. There is only one record of someone having the same conditions as you. The terrifying dreams, the random fainting, shortness of breath, twitching and muttering." Rose nodded. "And what happened to that person?" She asked. "Well. He..uh…" Jack was trying to hold back tears, but he failed. "He… he became… blind… then he… then he…" This time Rose was trying to comfort Jack. "It's okay Jack." She said, putting her hand on his face. He put his hand over hers. "He died." Jack stuttered. Rose didn't answer. "But this was a long time ago. It was back in the 1800s." Jack said. "How long did he live?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her. He didn't want to answer. "Jack. How long did he live?" Rose had tears in her eyes. "He… he lived for two more months." Rose threw herself on Jack. She cried into his chest. Jack was crying too. "But I… promise you Rose… that's not going to happen to you…" Jack cried. Rose looked at him. "Jack. You don't know that." Jack looked at her. "I won't let it. I won't let you die."

 _So this was another one from Rose's point of view. I hope you guys like them. Anyway yes some of the things are from the earlier chapters. So if you think that you have already read this you are not crazy! That was also on the last chapter as well. I am trying to get these out to you as quick as I can and I am not planning on ending this anytime soon. I have some different ideas on what I might do for the ending. So yeah! Hope you guys are enjoying! Bye!_


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Day 16 Part 1**

Jack woke before Rose. He looked down at her. What would I do without her? He thought. I'm not going to let her die. He leaned down to kiss her. Rose stirred. "Jack?" She asked. "Hey Rose." He smiled down at her. She smiled at him. He put his hand on her cheek. He loved the way her skin felt under his fingertips. Rose laid her hand over his. "Jack. I have something to tell you." Rose said her smile dropping. Jack frowned. "What is it?" He asked, worried. "When I was asleep I was having terrible dreams. And I wanted to tell you about them." Jack nodded. "You know when you were sleeping you kept yelling my name and saying things like don't take him and no." Rose looked confused. "I was?" He nodded. "That's weird because in my dreams I was saying those things." Jack just stared at her. "What were the dreams about?" Jack asked. "Well…"

Rose had explained everything she remembered when she was asleep including when she almost died. Jack just stared. "Wow." Rose nodded. "You said that I was supposed to die?" He asked. Rose nodded again. "Well that's what you told me. Well not you, but you know…" Jack nodded. "Yeah." Jack and Rose heard Bob moan. Rose walked over to him. "Good morning Rose." Bob said as he stretched. "Morning father." Rose said. Jack walked over to Rose. Bob didn't seem as happy as usual, neither did Jack. Rose had noticed. "Are you two sad about what you think is going to happen to me?" Rose asked looking at both Bob and Jack. They both nodded. "There's no need to be sad. Plus we don't know for sure what's going to happen." Rose tried to comfort them, but they still didn't look as happy as usual.

The doctor had come in to check on Rose. "Hello ! How are you feeling?" Rose smiled. "Hello doctor! I'm feeling pretty well!" Rose replied. The doctor smiled. "Ok. Good. Well I assume that you heard about what we think might happen." Rose nodded. "I'm very sorry." Rose smiled. "Well doctor you don't know for sure if this will happen do you?" Rose asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes. We aren't positive, but the only way we could tell for sure is by the tests. Which…" The doctor held out a folder. "... I have the results." Jack and Bob looked up. "And they say there is a 30 percent chance that you will become blind, but the blindness wouldn't be permanent." Jack, Rose and Bob all smiled. "And there is a 25 percent chance of your death." The doctor explained. "Rose that's…" Jack started, but he was interrupted by Rose running into his arms. "Oh Jack!" Rose said. She had tears in her eyes. Jack, who also had tears in his eyes, put his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her repeatedly. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Jack whispered. Rose smiled at him. She was happy that there was only a small chance that she would have to leave her Jack.

The doctor ran a few more tests, just to be certain that the percentages he told them were accurate. They were. "Well. You three are free to leave the hospital, but if anything happens again bring her back as soon as possible." The doctor said. "Thank you so much." Rose said. Jack nodded and Bob shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you." Jack said. The doctor nodded and smiled. "Of course." When they were walking out Jack grabbed Rose's hand. Rose smiled at Jack. She leaned her head in his shoulder. Bob wheeled next to them.

"How about we celebrate?" Jack asked while they were walking. Rose smiled at him. "I'd like that." The three walked over to Mikes Burgers. "What about here?" Jack asked, opening the door. Rose nodded and smiled. Jack, Rose and Bob walked up to the desk. "Could I have names please?" The hostess asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." Jack said. The hostess nodded. "And what would you like to order?" Jack looked at Rose. "Do you want what we had last time?" He asked her. Rose nodded. "Okay we will take one 'Couple's Meal' and…" Jack turned to Bob. "What would you like?" Bob looked at the menu. "I will take just a burger and fries please." The hostess nodded. "Okay. You can go have a seat." The three found a table.

"Jack and Rose Dawson!" The hostess asked. Jack and Bob went to get the food. Rose was looking out the window when she felt something over her mouth. She grabbed the hand that was holding her. Someone whispered in her ear, "Stay where you are or we will kill everyone in this building." It was Cal's voice. Rose was terrified. "Everyone get down!" Cal yelled. He pointed the gun around the room. "Or I'll shot!" Everyone was screaming and yelling. Jack was being pushed and shoved. He was trying to get to the table were Rose was. "ROSE!" He yelled. Rose wasn't answering. "ROSE!" He yelled again. He was closely followed by Bob. Jack saw Cal holding Rose. "LET GO OF HER!" Jack was struggling to get to her because two men were holding him back. They grabbed Bob's wheelchair as well. "You three are coming with us."

Jack, Rose and Bob were locked up in a pitch black truck, handcuffed. They had blindfolds over their mouths. Jack was struggling next to Rose. He was pulling as hard as he could. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack immediately stopped pulling. He laid his head on top of hers.

They arrived at wherever they were about 15 minutes later. The door of the truck opened revealing a tall white building. Three men took each one of them. Rose had tears in her eyes. So did Jack. This was all his fault. If he hadn't taken them there then Rose would be okay. They walked into a room in the building where Cal was waiting for them. The men threw Jack and Rose on the floor and wheeled Bob next to them. Cal took the blindfolds off their mouths. "Oh stop crying you two." Cal said rolling his eyes at Jack and Rose. "Be a man Dawson! Show her your strong!" Cal said squatting down next to them. "He's more then a man then you'll ever be." Rose said, her voice shaking. "What was that darling?" Cal asked. He put his hand under her chin. Rose didn't look at him, nor did she answer. "I said what darling?!" Cal yelled. Cal slapped her in the face. She felt a sting in her cheek. "HEY!" Jack yelled. He scooted closer to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Rose nodded. "What do you want with us anyway?" Jack asked Cal. Cal laughed softly. "For her to become my wife."

 _I know. I know. This took a really random turn. Hope you are enjoying!_


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

_Sorry taphat I haven't been posting. I kindof ran out of ideas. But it's not stopping yet._

"Well that's never going to happen." Rose said. Cal laughed softly. "Oh it'll happen." Rose just stared angrily at Cal. She was not going to marry him. She did not love him. She loved Jack and only Jack. "Well I'm sorry Cal, but I don't love you. I love Jack and only Jack." Cal's smile dropped. "You love him you say." Rose nodded. "Then you'll marry me." He grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and put a gun to his throat. "NO!" Rose yelled. "Please Cal! I'll do anything! Take me, but leave Jack alone!" Jack was trying to get to Rose, but Cal was holding him tight. "The only way you'll ever see him live is to marry me Rose!" Cal told her. It was a hard decision for her to make, but it was either she lose her Jack forever or only for a little while. "Fine Cal. I'll marry you." Cal laughed. "I knew it." He threw Jack back down and the couple struggled to get to each other. "I'm sorry Jack!" Rose was crying. Jack kissed her repeatedly. Cal rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'm so sorry Jack! I just can't watch you die!" Rose exclaimed. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Rose. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place." Rose nodded. "Okay! Break it up!" Cal ordered. His men each grabbed Jack and Rose and separated them. Rose knew that she had to behave otherwise Jack and Bobs lives were at risk. Jack was struggling though. Cal hadn't told him to stop, yet. "Stop struggling Dawson…" He walked up to him and whispered, "Or I'll kill her." Jack had tears in his eyes, but he immediately stopped struggling. "Okay then. Well Rose come with me." The men picked up Rose. "Wait Cal." Rose started. "Could I please see Jack and my father one more time?" Cal rolled his eyes. "Fine. Drop her." The men dropped Rose. She scooted by Jack and Bob. All three were crying. "Okay… knowing Cal… I only have… a few minutes…" Rose stuttered. "Jack… I love you… and I only wanted to marry.. you…" Jack tried to smile at her. "And father… I love you too… thank you… so much for everything… that you have done.." Rose started sobbing. "Hey.. hey." Jack started. She looked up at him. Jack kissed her. "Everything's going to be okay." Rose nodded again. "I love you so much Jack. Both of you." She looked over at Bob. Bob had been quiet the whole time. "I love you too Rose." They both said. "Okay. Bring her over!" Two men grabbed Rose. "NO!" (Imagine in slow motion) Jack stood up ran to the men holding Rose and used both his hands to punch them the men dropped Rose and she fell to the floor. Next Jack ran to Cal. He tried to punch him while avoiding the gun that he was shooting. Jack succeeded. All three of the men were unconscious. Jack grabbed the key that was in Cals pocket. He ran over to Rose and Bob and undid their handcuffs. Rose did the same to Jack. "Oh Jack!" Rose exclaimed. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jack threw his arms around her waist. When they broke apart Rose put her hands on Jack's face. Jack did the same to Rose. "I couldn't lose you." He whispered. Rose laughed softly. She was still crying. He kissed her again. When they broke apart Rose ran over to Bob and threw her arms around him. Bob had tears running down his cheeks as he hugged her. He kissed the top of her head. When Rose stood up Jack said, "We should get going. I bet their are men swarming this place." Rose nodded. The three ran out of the room. Little did they know Cal was awake and well. After they left he laughed softly. "Oh Dawson."

 _Sorrry this one was so short. And yes. There is going to be a third part._


	18. Chapter 16 Part 3

_Sorry that this one is so short._

Cal stood up and ran after Jack, Rose, and Bob. "This way!" Rose said. She was pushing Bob in the wheelchair, following Jack. The three turned down a corner. "Oh Dawson." Jack and Rose stopped. They turned around slowly. Cal was grinning. He had a gun pointed right at Jack. (In slow motion) "NO!" Rose yelled as she ran in front of Jack. Right as she did Cal fried the gun. Rose felt something hit her stomach. She looked down. She had been shot in the stomach by Cal. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what had happened. Rose looked up at him. Jack looked at her. She smiled at him as she fell. Jack caught her. "Jack…" Rose started. Jack was crying. He put his hand over her stomach to stop the bleeding. "Rose… please…" Jack stuttered. She put a hand on Jack's cheek. He put his hand over hers. "Rose… we need… to go to… a… hospital…" Rose smiled. "Jack… I love you… very much…" Rose started. "No Rose… I won't let you die!" Jack picked her up and ran out of the building, closely followed by Bob. Cal was laughing as he watched them leave. "Take that Dawson."

This was the second time in a week that Jack, Rose, and Bob had entered the hospital. The woman at the front desk looked up. She realized that a man was holding a bleeding woman in his arms. She ran to a room to get the doctor. Jack was sobbing. Rose was trying to stay with Jack. It was using all the strength that she had. "Bring her in her!" The doctor yelled. Jack laid Rose down on the hospital bed. The doctor hooked her up to a oxygen tank. Rose looked over at Bob she saw him trying to help, but couldn't because of his disability. She then looked over at Jack. She saw then looked at Jack. He had blood all over his white shirt. He had blood on his hands as well. Her blood. Jack didn't notice Rose looking at him, he was too busy helping the doctor. Rose couldn't muster any words. She tried very hard to stay, but failed. She closed her eyes.

Rose was there again. She was at the bow of the Titanic! She turned around. She saw Jack again. "Your back? What happened this time?" He asked her. Rose laughed. "Well this time I was shot." Jack looked horrified. "By who?" He asked. "Cal. Well he was going to shoot Jack, but I jumped in front of him." Jack smiled. "Of course you did." Rose smiled back. "So. Do I just jump into the water?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah. I hope I won't see you again." Rose laughed as she got up on the rail. "Me too. Goodbye Jack." Jack waved. "Bye Rose." Rose jumped into the lifesaver.

After Jack finished hooking up the oxygen he looked down at Rose. He saw that her eyes were closed. "Rose?" He asked. He shook her gently. She still didn't answer. "No. No Rose! No!" He bent over her. Bob was crying as well. "No!"

Rose opened her eyes. She saw Jack leaning over her. He was crying. She raised a hand and put it over Jack's neck. Jack looked up. He had dried tears in his face. His bright blue eyes full of tears. "Rose?" Rose smiled. She rubbed his neck. "Rose!" Jack kissed her. He put his hands on her cheeks when they broke apart. "You're alive!" Rose smiled. "I couldn't leave you." Jack smiled at her and kissed her again.

Everyone was happy that Rose was alive. The doctor had warped a bandage around Rose's waist to help stop the bleeding. It was now late at night. The doctor had left and Bob was fast asleep. Jack and Rose were the only ones awake. Rose was sitting in Jack's lap with her head against his chest. "I love you Rose." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack." She said as she lifted her head. Jack kissed her and with that the two fell asleep both safe and sound.

 _This is the last part. There will just be chapters now. Hope you are enjoying!_


	19. Chapter 17: Part 1

_Sorry I lied! This one is going to be in parts! ?_

Jack woke before Rose. He looked down at her sleeping in his lap. He kissed the top of her head. Rose stirred and looked up at Jack. "Morning gorgeous." Jack smiled at her. Rose beamed back. "Morning handsome." The two stared at each other, both lost in the other ones eyes. Rose broke the silence. "What a second…" She said, lost in thought. Jack looked confused. "What is it?" She looked at him. "So you remember when I told you about the dreams I had?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Well do you remember the one with Cal killing you?" Jack nodded again. "Doesn't what happened to us yesterday seem oddly similar?" Jack looked even more confused. Rose was right. What she had described was very similar. "Your right Rose. It is very similar." Just then Bob woke. He wheeled over to the couple and said, "Good morning you two!" There was Bob. There was the joyful, happy, wonderful, Bob Rose loved. "Good morning father!" Rose was very happy that her father was back to his happy normal self. The doctor came into the room as well. "Hello Mr and Mrs Dawson! And Mr. Clarkson!" The three smiled at the doctor. "Hello doctor!" Rose beamed. "Morning!" Jack exclaimed. "Good morning!" Bob smiled. The doctor smiled at them all then walked over to Jack and Rose. "So . You've found yourself here again?" Rose laughed softly and looked down at the floor. "Yeah. I just… I don't know…" Rose looked up and turned to Jack. "I couldn't lose them man I love." She put her hand on Jack's cheek. Jack smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. "And you won't. I'm a survivor remember?" Rose smiled. "Well. Sorry to interrupt," Jack and Rose immediately pulled away from each other, embarrassed. ", but uh… could we do a few tests ? Just to be sure everything is alright?"

The doctor had finished the tests. "Okay, so I have some news to tell you all." Jack and Bob looked worried. Rose walked up to Jack and put her arm around his waist. He looked at her, half smiled, and put his arm around her waist. "Rose is going to need surgery." Jack and Bob didn't say anything. Rose broke the silence. "And when... will that be?" The doctor looked at the folder he was holding and replied, "Um… we could do it today or tomorrow." Rose nodded. "Okay. Could you give us a minute to talk?" She asked. The doctor nodded. "Of course." The doctor left the room. Jack had tears in his eyes. So did Rose. "Why does everything happen to us Rose?" Rose looked at him sadly. She longed to make him feel better. She wanted her happy and joyful Jack back. "Jack. There's no need to be sad. It's just surgery what could go wrong?" Little did Rose know there were plenty of things that could go wrong.

"Okay. We are going to need you two to..." The nurse was interrupted by the doctor. "No. Let them stay. They don't separate from each other." The doctor said. Jack and Rose looked at each other, smiling. Jack had promised Rose that he would hold her hand the whole time. "Okay. . You may feel a slight pinch. And when you do just count to ten, okay?" Rose nodded. The nurse injected the medication. Rose counted to ten in her head. Well, she counted to seven then she fell asleep.

Jack watched Rose sleeping. She looked beautiful even when she was asleep. With his other hand, Jack gently rubbed Rose's cheek and kissed her forehead. The doctor was removing the bullet from Rose's stomach when Rose started twitching. Jack frowned. Oh no. Not again. He thought. The doctor looked at her worried. "Has she still been having dreams?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "Not that I know of. Well not the ones she was having." Rose gasped. She opened her eyes. "What's going… OW!" She shrieked. Jack could feel Rose grip his hand harder. "Why and how are you awake?" The doctor asked. "You're supposed to still be sleeping." Rose's heart was racing. She was in so much pain. She saw Jack's face, but it was very blurry. She closed her eyes once more.

"That was very strange." The doctor said. Jack nodded, looking at Rose. He had no idea what happened. "Well. She should be waking up soon. I will leave you three alone. Come get me if you need anything." Jack smiled at the doctor. "Okay. Thanks." The doctor smiled back and left the room.

Jack had been holding Roses hand for 15 more minutes before she woke up. "Hey, your awake." Jack said. Rose rubbed her eyes. She pulled her hand out of Jack's. "What happened and who are you?"


	20. Chapter 17 Part 2

"What… what are you talking about?" Jack asked, very worried. "Do I know you?" Rose asked. "I'm… I'm Jack Dawson… your… your husband." Rose looked surprised. "My… husband?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah. You don't remember?" Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no." Jack looked at Bob. "Go get the doctor." Bob nodded and wheeled out of the room. "Doctor? What happened to me?" Rose asked. "Well… you were… uh…. shot." Jack replied. Rose looked horrified. "Shot? By who?" She asked. "Your terrible ex-fiancé." Rose just stared. "Well this is going to need some explaining."

Jack had explained everything about the Titanic and what happened to them. How they met Bob and found out he was Rose's father. About how they were married. "Wow." Rose said. "Yeah. I know. A lot to take in." Rose nodded. Just then the doctor and Bob rushed into the room. "What happened?" The doctor asked. "She doesn't remember anything." Jack replied. "Okay. were are going to need to do some tests to find out what happened." Rose nodded.

Rose had woken up after the tests were finished. "Well. We have the results." Jack looked worried. "She won't have memory loss permanently." Jack's face lit up. He kissed Rose then immediately regretted it. "I'm.. so sorry." He muttered. Rose looked at him sadly. She understood that she had lost her memory and that they were married. "There's no need to be sorry Jack. I understand." Jack just smiled at her then asked the doctor, "How long till she gets her memory back?" The doctor replied, "Well. We aren't exactly sure how long. It could be tomorrow it could be next week or it could be in a couple years, I'm not really sure. I'm very sorry." It took Jack a couple minutes to take it in. He didn't know when he was going to get the Rose he loved back.

Jack, Rose and Bob had been free to leave the hospital. It had been very strange between Jack and Rose. Jack didn't want her to feel weird about them being married, but Rose understood. "Jack. I don't want there to be anything weird between us. I understand." She held his hand. Jack squeezed her hand in return. "I know. It's just…" Jack started. They stopped. Jack had tears in his eyes. "Hey. It's okay." Rose hugged him and Jack hugged her back. He was now crying. Rose was trying as hard as she could to remember. Then it happened she remembered her and Jack getting married. "Jack. I remember." Rose said. Jack looked up at her. She remembered the Titanic. She remembered being chased by Cal and Lovejoy. She remembered everything. "You do?" Rose nodded, smiling. Jack kissed her several times then laid his hands on her face. "I'm so happy to have you back." He said. Rose smiled.

Jack, Rose and Bob had made it back to their house at 8:00. Rose yawned as she walked through the door. "I'm so tired!" She said as she yawned. "Me two." Jack replied. "Me three." Bob said. Jack and Rose said goodnight to Bob then went to their own room. The couple got into their pajamas and slipped into bed. "Good night Rose." Jack said as laid a hand over her cheek. "Good night Jack." Rose said laying her hand over his. Jack kissed the top of Rose's head and said, "I love you Rose." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack."

 _Sorry this one was so short. Hope you are enjoying!_


	21. Chapter 18

Rose woke up before Jack. She looked up at him. All of a sudden Jack stirred. "Morning Rose." He said. "Did I wake you up?" Rose asked. "No. I could just sense your beautiful eyes looking at me." Jack said as he smiled. Rose smiled back. She was happy she had her memory back. Rose laid her head back on Jack's chest. "Could we just stay like this forever?" Rose asked. Jack laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "I wish, but I'm afraid we can't." Rose moaned and rolled out of bed. She starched her arms. Rose yawned. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose smiled and put her arms around his neck. "What should we do today?" Rose asked. "Now that we finally have a day free?" Jack said. Rose laughed. "Maybe we could go to an amusement park." Jack continued. Rose smiled softly. "I like that idea." She kissed Jack. They were both very happy that Rose had her memory back. "Let's go make breakfast." Jack said when they broke apart. The two walked into the kitchen to find Bob setting the table. "Hello you two!" Bob said happily. "Good morning father!" Rose said. "Morning." Jack said. "You didn't have to do this." Bob laughed. He had made heart shaped pancakes and sliced up some strawberries. "Oh but I had an idea!" Bob exclaimed. "An idea?" Rose questioned as Jack pulled out a chair for her to sit in. After all three were situated Bob said, "Well last night I was thinking that you two never went on a honeymoon…" Jack and Rose both smiled at Bob. "Bob. You didn't." Jack started. Bob laughed. He handed Jack a envelope with his and Rose's name on it. Jack opened it and gasped. Rose took it out of Jack's hand. When she saw it she put a hand over her mouth. Bob was smiling at the two newlyweds. "Father!" Rose exclaimed. She had tears in her eyes. There was two train tickets to Santa Monica. Rose got out of her seat and hugged Bob. "Thank you so much!" Bob laughed he rubbed Rose's hair. "You're very welcome my gorgeous girl." When Rose stood up she ran over to Jack and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. Jack smiled and put his arms around her. Rose lifted her head and said, "We get to go to Santa Monica Jack!" Jack put his hands on her face and wiped away her tears. "Well you two better pack. The train leaves in a hour." Bob said. "An hour?" Jack exclaimed. "We better pack!" Rose said. And with that the two retreated to their room to pack for their honeymoon.

Jack and Rose had left Bob (with some engorgement. Rose was worried about leaving Bob alone for two days, but Bob insisted he would be fine). The two headed for to the train station. Well ran to the train station. "Wait!" Jack called just as the train was about to leave. "Wait! Please!" The train station manager looked at them. "Yes?" He questioned. "We… have… tickets…" Jack was out of breath. The train station manager took the tickets. "Okay. Right this way please." He guided the couple to the train that was just about to depart. "First class is right over here." Jack and Rose stopped. "You said first class? There must be a mistake these tickets are for third class." Jack said as he looked at the tickets, but they didn't say third class. They said first class. Jack looked at Rose. "Rose. Your father bought us first class tickets." Rose just stared at the tickets. "Come along now! The train is leaving any minute!" The train station manager said. Rose snapped out of the trance and her and Jack followed him. "Okay you are cabin 3." Jack nodded at the man. "Thank you." Jack held Roses hand as they walked to find cabin 3. "Here it is." Jack said as he opened the door. Inside the room was a bed, closet, bathroom, nightstand, and dresser. Jack whistled. "Wow." Rose nodded. "Yep. This is how it was every day of my life." Jack looked at her. "Rose, if it brings back too many bad memories then we could go find a third class cabin." Rose shook her head. "No Jack. We should stay here and besides I'll probably sleep the whole time." Rose said as she rolled into the bed. "Okay. If you say so." Jack layed down next to her. But right as the two got situated they heard a knock on the door. "Who could that possibly be?" Rose asked as her and Jack got out of bed to answer the door. Jack opened the door. "He…" Jack didn't finish his sentence. There standing in front of them was no other then the Unsinkable Molly Brown. "Molly?!" Jack and Rose exclaimed in unison. Molly was just as surprised as they were. "Jack? Rose? What are you two doing here?" She asked. "It might take a little bit of explaining. Please have a seat." Jack opened the door for Molly to come in. Before she sat down she hugged the two. "I thought for sure you two had died!" Molly exclaimed as she sat down in a chair while Jack and Rose sat at the foot of the bed. Jack laughed softly. "Well we were in the ship till the very end then we found a price of wood and laid on that till some one rescued us." Jack explained. Molly just nodded her head in surprise. Just then Molly noticed the ring on Rose's finger. "You still haven't got rid of that ring Rose?" Rose shook her head. "Oh no Molly. This isn't that ring. Jack and I are married now, you see." Molly smiled. "I always knew you two were meant for each other." Molly stood up and embraced both of them. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Jack and Rose had explained everything that happened to them after they last saw Molly. "Well. I guess I will leave you two to be then." Molly said as she stood up. "I hope I will see you two around then." Molly gave the newlyweds one last hug before she left. "Oh and Rose," Molly started. "Your mother is very worried about you."

Jack and Rose had eventually fallen asleep, but before they did Rose thought about what Molly had said, Your mother is very worried about you. Rose hadn't even given a second thought about her mother. Rose had no plan in seeing her ever again. She was worried what would become of Jack's future if she did. "You okay?" Jack had asked her seeing that she was deep in thought. "Yeah." Rose said, looking at Jack. "I was just thinking about my mother." Jack kissed her. "There's nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to you." Rose smiled at him. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled back at her. "I love you too Rose."

 _Hope you guys are enjoying!_


	22. Chapter 19

_This chapter is dedicated to the people that died on Titanic. May they forever Rest In Peace._

"We will now be deboarding first class!" A voice rang out. Jack woke before Rose. He shook her gently. "Rose. Time to get up darling." He said. Rose moaned. "Already?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Jack smiled at her. "Yes." Jack and Rose changed their clothes and packed up their things. They then hurried out of the room, hoping to find Molly. After the couple got off the train they spotted Molly. "Molly!" Jack said as him and Rose ran over to see her. "Jack! Rose!" Molly exclaimed, seeing the couple running towards her. She hugged them both. "How are you two?" Jack and Rose smiled at her. "We are doing great!" Molly smiled back. "Good. Where are y'all headed?" She questioned. "To a hotel. My father surprised us with one." Rose said. "Oh right! Well how about we walk together and see how close they are?" Jack and Rose smiled and nodded.

The trio were close to the hotel when Molly said, "Are you two goin' to the Wright Hotel?" Jack and Rose nodded. Molly laughed. "Well that's where I'm goin'!" Jack and Rose both smiled. "That's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed. The three walked into the hotel and up to the check- in -desk. "May I have your names please?" The manager asked. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The manager handed them their key. "Room 45A.." The manger then turned to Molly. "And you miss?" Molly stepped up to the counter. "Molly Brown." The manager pulled out another key. "Room 46A." Molly, Jack and Rose smiled at each other. "We have rooms next to each other!" Rose said happily. The three walked into their rooms to unload their things. "What are you two planning to do today?" Molly asked the couple once they met outside of their rooms. "I have a surprise for Rose." Jack said. The newlyweds looked at each other and smiled. "You could come with us if you like Molly." Molly laughed and shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay behind. I have some friends I am going to meet up with and besides, it's your guys honeymoon. It's just supposed to be you two!" Jack and Rose nodded. "I suppose you're right Molly." Rose said.

Jack and Rose had promised Molly that they would meet up with her for dinner at a nearby restaurant. Jack and Rose walked hand in hand outside of the hotel. "Where are you taking me Jack?" Rose asked. Jack had put a blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't see. "It's a surprise." Jack guided Rose for 10 more minutes before they came to a stop. "Here we are." Jack said as he took off the blindfold over Rose's eyes. Rose's face light up. "Oh Jack!" She exclaimed. They were standing on the pier facing the beautiful, blue ocean. Rose turned to Jack and smiled. "It's beautiful!" Jack put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "The ocean is hideous compared to you." Rose smiled and kissed him again. "Ew! Their kissing!" Two 5 year old twin sisters giggled, staring at Jack and Rose. "Suzy! Sandra! That's rude!" Jack and Rose laughed when they broke apart. "I'm so sorry." The woman said walking up to Jack and Rose. "No problem. They're just kids." Jack said, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm Scarlett." She said. "Jack Dawson." He replied. Rose shook the woman's hand as well. "I'm Rose Dawson." Scarlett smiled at the young couple. She seemed a couple years older then Jack. "Nice to meet you. Well we should go. It was a pleasure." Jack and Rose smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you too." The woman walked back over to the young twins. "Okay let's go girls." The girls whined. "Already? But we just got here!" Scarlett looked at the girls. She then whispered to them, "That man and woman over there are busy. We want to leave them alone." Rose looked at Jack. "I'll be right back." Rose walked over to Scarlett and the girls. "You don't have to leave because of us. Please stay." Scarlett smiled at Rose. "Really?" Rose nodded. "They're no trouble." The woman looked at Rose with a look that said Are you sure. "Really." Scarlett smiled at Rose again. "Thank you so much. I promise that they will leave you and your husband alone." Scarlet looked at the girls when she said alone. The two girls giggled. Rose smiled and walked back over to Jack, who was waiting for her on a bench. Rose sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack looked at her and smiled. He kissed the top of her head. The two sat looking at the ocean before Jack said, "Come on Rose. I have another surprise." Rose looked at him. "How did you set up the surprises? The trip was a present from father." Jack smiled at her. "We may have talked a little bit about it." Jack said. Rose smiled at him and kissed him once more before she stood up. "Come on! Let's go!" Rose ran off the pier, closely followed by Jack.

Jack had caught up with Rose and grabbed her hand. The two ran on the beach, but Jack stopped her. "Wait just a second." He said. Jack put his hands over her eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?" Rose smiled. "I trust you." Jack led Rose over to a canopy with horses under it. Before he lifted his hands he whispered, "We have already done this before, but this time it will be more special." Rose nodded. Jack lifted his hands and Rose gasped. She remembered the first time she rode a horse. She didn't know she would be able to do it again, but knowing Jack her life will always be full of surprises.

Jack and Rose had been riding on a horse for an hour before they got tired and decided to return it. "I think we should head back now so we could meet Molly for dinner." Jack said as he walked holding Rose's hand. Rose nodded in agreement. Jack and Rose walked to the restaurant they promised that would meet Molly at. Molly had been waiting for the two. "Hello!" Molly said when she saw them. "How was your first day of the honeymoon?" Jack and Rose hugged her. "It was great. We went to the pier." Rose explained. Molly smiled. "Good, good. I got us a table." Molly, Jack and Rose walked over to the table, but just before they sat down Rose spotted a familiar face. "Jack look. It's Scarlett!" Rose walked over to Scarlett's table. "Hello Scarlett!" She said. Scarlett looked at who was saying her name. When she saw Rose she smiled. "Rose! What are you doing here?" Rose looked back over at her table. "Jack and I are with one of our friends. Would you like to join us?" Scarlett looked surprised. "Really?" Rose nodded her head. "Well we'd love to!" Rose, Scarlett, Suzy, and Sandra walked over to Jack and Molly. "Jack. Molly. I hope you two don't mind. I brought guests." Jack looked at Scarlett and the girls, recognizing them. He smiled. "Of course I don't mind. What a coincidence seeing you three here!" Scarlett smiled at the young man. "Molly this is Scarlett and her daughters Suzy and Sandra." Molly smiled at the woman and children. "Hello! I'm Molly Brown!" Scarlett gasped. "The Molly Brown? As in the Unsinkable Molly Brown?" Molly smiled and nodded. "I sure am!" Scarlett and the girls took their seats. Scarlett sat next to Rose and Sandra sat next to Molly. Suzy sat next to Jack. "So. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you guys meet?" Scarlett asked. "Well we met on the Titanic." Scarlett, Suzy and Sandra all gasped. "Titanic?" Sandra asked. "I thought everyone on that ship died!" Jack, Rose and Molly all laughed. "No. We all three came from Titanic." Jack explained. Sandra smiled at him. "What was it like?" She asked. "Sandra! I don't think they want to remember that horrid tragedy!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Oh no Scarlett. We really don't mind telling. The girls seem interested and it's an interesting story to tell." Jack said. Scarlett smiled. "Okay then." Suzy walked over to Jack. "I want to hear too!" Jack smiled at them. "Come here. You could sit on my lap." Jack picked up little Suzy and placed her on his lap. "Comfortable?" He asked. Suzy nodded. "How about you girls suck on some candy while I tell the story?" Jack held out two pieces of mints. The twins faces lit up. "What do you two say?" Their mother asked. "Thank you Jack." Jack smiled at them. "You're very welcome. Now…" Jack told them. "How about we start the story?" The girls eagerly nodded.

Rose, Scarlett and Molly had been watching Jack tell the twins a kid appropriate version of the sinking. Rose smiled at the way Suzy and Sandra's eyes lit up whenever Jack was speaking. He's so good with kids. Rose thought. "Do you have any kids of your own?" Rose snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry?" She asked. "Do you have any kids of your own?" Scarlett repeated. "Oh… no." Rose replied. Scarlett just smiled. Rose had told Scarlett everything about her and Jack. The sinking. How they met. Meeting her father. Cal. "Well enough about us. How about you?" Rose asked Scarlett. Scarlett's face dropped. "Well. A year after I had the twins my husband died." Scarlett looked down at her feet. Rose noticing she had made her new friend sad placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Scarlett lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "No… no. I need to get over this. It's been four years since he died. I should be able to talk about him." Rose smiled at her friend softly. "What was his name?" She asked. "Arthur. He was a writer. He was the nicest man I new. We had been together for three years before we had the twins. Then he died of.. of cancer." Scarlett explained. "And now here we are. The twins and I have been moving a lot since I'm just by myself." Rose looked at her sadly. "Where are you staying now?" Rose asked. Scarlett looked up at her with her deep grey eyes. "On the... streets." She said. Rose hugged her friend. "Oh Scarlett! I'm so sorry!" Scarlett cried into Rose's shoulder. Jack realizing someone was crying looked over. "What's the matter?" He asked. Rose looked up at him. "Scarlett was explaining to me about her life. She told me she and the twins were living on the streets." Jack just stared. "The streets?" Rose knew how Jack would react. He definitely thought it was very unfair for women and children to be living in the streets. Of course that's what he had been doing, but that was before he met Rose. And besides, he was a man. Woman and children did not deserve to live on the streets. "How about you three come live with us?" Jack asked. Scarlett looked up at him with dried tears on her face. "No. No Jack. We can't do that to you." Jack was not going to take no as an answer. "Scarlett. No woman or child deserves to be living on the streets. Trust me, I know how hard it can be. I was in your place." Jack said. "And besides…" Rose started. "He's not going to take no for an answer." Scarlett smiled. "Thank you so much." She thanked Jack and Rose. "And I will pay for the train tickets." Molly said, who had been quiet. "For all of you." Jack and Rose turned to Molly. "No Molly…" But Molly had interrupted. "I'm not taking no as an answer." Jack and Rose smiled at her. "Fine, but this meal is in us."

Jack, Rose, Molly, Scarlett and the twins had finished and paid for their meal. Jack was holding Sandra and Suzys hands. "Jack." Sandra asked, her little hand pulling on his. "Yes Sandra?" Jack asked, looking down at her. "Could we call you Uncle Jack?" Jack smiled, remembering Cora who had called him that. "I would love it if you called me Uncle Jack." Jack smiled at them. Sandra smiled back. Rose, Scarlett and Molly had been walking behind Jack and the twins. "Thank you so much. Both of you. For everything." Scarlett said. Rose and Molly smiled at her. "No problem. I love helping out young people in need." Molly said. "And Jack and I can not stand people like you and your girls living in the streets." Rose said. Scarlett smiled at them.

Jack, Rose, Molly, Scarlett and the twins arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later. Jack was carrying Suzy who had become tired. "Could we have a room please?" Molly asked. "Yes. For how many?" The man at the front desk asked. "Three." Molly replied. "That would be 50 cents a night." Molly handed him 50 cents. The six walked up to their rooms. Scarlett and the twins had room 44A. "Good night Uncle Jack." Sandra said as he helped them into bed, since they requested that he and only him do it. "Good night Sandra." He picked her up and laid her down. "Good night Uncle Jack." Suzy said. "Good night Suzy." He kissed the top of each of the girls heads and left the room. The adults said goodnight to each other and went to their own rooms. After Jack and Rose had gotten ready for bed and laid down Rose said, "You are so good with them Jack." Jack smiled at her and rubbed her cheek gently. "Good night Rose. I love you." Rose smiled back. "I love you too Jack."


	23. Chapter 20

_This chapter is dedicated to_ Abbiegrace98! _Thank you so much for messing me and I hope you see this!_

Jack and Rose woke up to screaming. They both jumped out of bed and ran to the room it was coming from. It was coming from room 44A. "Rose, please stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." Rose wanted to argue, but knew there was no point. "Please be safe Jack." Rose said. Jack nodded then kissed her. "I promise." Jack rushed to the open door. Inside the room there were two men with guns pointed right at Scarlett, Sandra, and Suzy. "NO!" Jack yelled. He ran straight towards the men and knocked them both out, but not in time. The gun had fired. Jack saw blood on the floor. The blood was coming from Scarlett. "Mommy!" Both the girls ran over to their mother's side. They were both crying. "Uncle Jack! Why isn't she waking up?" Jack looked at the girls sadly. The ran into his open arms. Jack could obviously tell the woman was dead.

Rose was watching from the sidelines. She saw it all happen. Right before her. The death of her new friend. After it was safe to go in Rose ran into the room to help comfort the girls. "What happened?" They asked. Rose looked at them sadly and wiped a strand of blonde hair out of Sandra's grey eyes. "I don't think mommy's going to ever wake up." She said sadly. Sandra cried into Rose's arms.

Molly had come to help along with the police. "Okay Mr and Mrs Dawson from the evidence that we have someone broke into the building. We will remove the body and set up a funeral." The police informed them. Jack and Rose had each been holding one of the twins. "Thank you." Jack said. The police nodded and left them alone. "Who's going to take care of us Uncle Jack?" Suzy asked him. Jack smiled at her. "I hope we will be able to." Suzy smiled at him. "Will you be my daddy?" She asked. Jack smiled at her. "I hope so." Molly rushed over to them. "Oh I am so sorry you two!" Molly said to the twins. "Thank you Mrs. Molly." Sandra said. Molly smiled at the girls sadly. "Please call me Grandma. I consider your hopefully soon to be mommy and daddy kids of my own." Sandra and Suzy tried to smile at her. "Come on. Let's go get ready then we could go home and you girls could meet Grandpa." Rose said. Sandra and Suzy nodded.

The little family had changed and left the hotel. They were heading to the train station when Suzy asked Jack and Rose, "Could we call you mommy and daddy?" Jack and Rose smiled at the twins. "Of course you can." Rose replied. Molly decided to come along with them back to New York. Jack, Rose, Molly and the twins got a room for five which included three beds. "I'm tired daddy!" Suzy yawned. "Okay." Jack laid her down on the bed. "No daddy! I want to sleep with you and mommy!" Jack smiled at her. "Okay." Jack turned to Rose. "Does she want to sleep with us too?" Rose nodded. She had had the same problem with Sandra. The couple brought the twins over to their bed and layed down with them. Rose rubbed Sandra's blonde hair while Jack did the same to Suzy. "Sleep well our gorgeous girls." Rose said as she kissed the top of each of their heads. Jack did the same. "Mommy! I still can't sleep!" Sandra said. "Can you sing me a song?" Rose smiled at her. "Of course." Rose looked at Jack and started to sing Come Josephine. Jack smiled and joined in. "Come Josephine in her flying machine… and up she goes… up she goes…"

15 minutes later the twins were asleep in between Jack and Rose. Rose had fallen asleep as well. Jack looked at Rose and the twins, smiling. "You better take good care of them." Molly's voice rang out. Jack startled said, "I forgot you were here." Molly laughed softly. "And don't worry I will."

"We will now be de boarding first class!" Came a voice. Jack, who had fallen asleep as well, woke first. He shook Rose gently. "Jack I had the most amazing and terrible dream…" Rose looked down and saw the twins. "Oh it wasn't a dream." Jack smiled at the sleeping twins. "We need to wake them up." Rose picked up Sandra gently. "There's no need to wake them." Jack smiled and did the same to Suzy. Jack, Rose, and Molly left the train station and headed towards Jack and Rose's house. "Mommy?" Sandra asked as she woke up. Rose smiled at her. "Hello gorgeous girl! You woke just in time. We are heading to your new home to meet Grandpa!" Sandra smiled. "Daddy?" Suzy asked. Jack smiled at her. "Hello my beautiful girl. Look!" Jack pointed to their house. "Are you ready to meet Grandpa?" Suzy nodded. The family walked into their house. "Father! We're home!" Bob wheeled into the room with a huge smile on his face. "Hello! But who are these beautiful girls?" Bob asked looking at Suzy and Sandra. "Grandpa!" They both yelled and ran over to hug him. Bob looked confused, but he was still smiling and returned the hug. "Father, these are Sandra and Suzy. We adopted them because unfortunately their mother was shot." Bob's smile dropped. "Oh I'm so sorry!" He said looking at the girls. He then whispered to them, "You know, I couldn't think of anyone better to be your mommy and daddy." The twins smiled at him. "Do you want some cookies? I have some cookies in the kitchen! Why don't you go get some?" The girls nodded eagerly. "Hello father!" Rose said as she hugged Bob. After Rose stood up Jack hugged him. "And who is this?" Bob asked when he saw Molly. Molly smiled at him. "Bob this is our friend Molly Brown. She was one of our friends in Titanic. She has been like a mother to both Rose and I." Bob smiled at her. "Pleasure." Bob said before he kissed her hand. "Molly this is Bob. Rose's father." Jack said. "Nice to meet you Mr. DeWitt Bukater." Bob waved his hand. "Please! Call me Bob!" The two smiled at each other. "Well. We are going to go check on the twins." Jack and Rose left the room giggling. "I think my father likes Molly." Rose said. Jack smiled. "I do believe that Molly's husband did die." The twins ran over to Jack and Rose. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jack and Rose smiled at the two. "What happened to Grandpa? Why can't he walk?" Sandra asked. Jack and Rose laughed. "Well he's paralyzed." Rose explained. The twins looked confused. "What does that mean?" Suzy asked. "It means he can't walk." Jack said. "Do you want to go outside? It's a beautiful day!" The twins nodded eagerly. The little family set up a blanket and sat on it. It was indeed a beautiful day. The sky was clear. Jack and Rose's back yard was a feild of beautiful remembered something. He whispered into her ear, "I'm going to go call the lawyer. I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and got up to go to the phone. "Where did daddy go?" Suzy asked. "Daddy went to go make a phone call. He'll be right back." Rose explained. Suzy nodded. "Can you play with us mommy? You could be the princess!" Rose smiled. "Okay. I will be the princess!"

"Hello?" A deep man's voice rang. "Hi. I called because one of my friends was shot and she had two five year old daughters who me and my wife love dearly. I was wondering what we would have to do to have full custody of them." Jack explained. "Okay. Do you have a lawyer?" Asked the man. "No." Jack replied. "Okay. We will set you up an appointment. Are you free tomorrow?" Jack thought for a second. "Yes." Jack replied. "Okay then! Tomorrow it is! Be to the court house by noon!" Jack smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Good bye." Jack hung up the phone and wine to see what Rose and the twins were doing.

"You know what girls?" Rose asked. The twins looked at Rose. "What is it mommy?" Sandra asked. "Do you want to help make mommy a crown?" The twins smiled. "A crown?" Rose smiled back. "A flower crown. Here let me show you." Rose showed the twins how to make a flower crown. After she finished the twins said, "Can we put it on you mommy?" Rose smiled and nodded. "We here by announce you princess mommy of the Roseland!" Suzy said while Sandra put it on Rose's head. Rose smiled at the girls who would hopefully be hers soon. "You look like a real princess now!" Sandra exclaimed. "Oh thank you sweet girls!" Rose scooped them up in her arms.

That's when he saw her. His beautiful Rose playing with his beautiful soon to be twin daughters. Rose was wearing a gorgeous white dress that flowed in the wind. And on top of her beautiful red hair laid a white daisy crown that complimented her amazing green eyes. Jack stood in the doorway staring at her. He couldn't move. All Jack could do was stare at his gorgeous, beautiful, amazing wife.

5 minutes later Jack broke out of his trance. He had a great idea! He could draw Rose and the twins! That way the memory would be there forever. Jack walked over to Rose and the twins.

Rose looked up. She saw Jack walking over to them. "Hello Jack!" Rose said standing up. "Rose. You look amazing." Rose smiled at him. "You're just saying that." Rose blushed. Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "No I'm not just saying that. I mean it Rose. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." Rose smiled then kissed him, almost forgetting the twins were there. The twins started giggling. Jack and Rose laughed. "Come here you!" Jack said as he picked Suzy up and tickled her. Suzy laughed hysterically. Rose did the same to Sandra. "Hey I have an idea!" Jack said. "I could draw my favorite girls in the world!" The twins smiled. So did Rose. "That's a great idea!"

Jack had gone inside to find some paper and pencils while Rose talked to the twins. "Okay girls. How about we all sit together. You both sit on my lap." The twins nodded and sat on Rose's lap. "I didn't no daddy could draw." Rose laughed remembering how good an artist Jack was. Just then Jack walked out of the house towards the girls. "Okay! Are we ready?" He asked. "I think so." Rose replied. And with that Jack started drawing his perfect family.

45 minutes later, Jack finished. "Okay… and… done!" He said. The twins ran over to see, having no idea of how amazing an artist their father really was. "Oh daddy!" Sandra exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" Suzy said. Rose walked over to, looking like an angel with her dress flowing in the wind. "Jack! It's amazing!" Rose said. "We should hang it up in the house!" Jack smiled. "Daddy could I see your other pictures?" Suzy asked, pulling in Jack's sleeve. Jack laughed, picking her up. "I'm so sorry my dear Suzy, but my other drawings went down with Titanic." Suzy frowned. Jack whispered in Rose's ear, "Not like I'd let her see them anyway." Rose laughed. "What's so funny mommy?" Sandra asked as Rose picked her up. "Oh nothing!" Rose kissed her cheek. Even though the Dawson family was small, it was the happiest family there ever was.

Bob and Molly watched Jack, Rose and the twins with smiles on their faces. "I'm so happy for them!" Molly exclaimed. "Me too!" Bob replied. He was so happy that his daughter and son in law finally had children of their own! He couldn't believe that he was a Grandpa! It made him so happy! Molly was just as joyful as Bob. Even though she wasn't biologically related to either of them, she felt like their mother. She was very happy for them.

The sun was starting to go down so the family decided to come into the house. Bob and Molly had made dinner while Jack and Rose entertained the young twins. They were playing the same game that Rose and the twins were playing in the field. "Daddy! You should be the prince that saves mommy from jumping of a castle!" Suzy exclaimed. Jack and Rose both laughed at this, remembering how they first met. "That's a great idea Suzy!"

After dinner the twins were tired so Jack and Rose put them to bed. "Goodnight princess mommy." Sandra said as Rose kissed her goodnight. "Good night gorgeous." Rose replied, smiling touched by her daughter calling her a princess. "Goodnight daddy. I love you." Suzy said. Jack was very touched by this. "Goodnight my wonderful girl! I love you too." He kissed her head then shut the door. Jack and Rose sat on the couch where they joined Bob and Molly. Jack wrapped an arm around Rose. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Well. I think I will leave you lovely family be." Molly said standing up. "Molly please. Stay with us. We really don't mind." Molly shooed away the offer. "No. I have some friends 10 minutes away that I'm staying with," Molly explained. ", but," Molly continued looking at Rose. "I will come to visit you whenever you like." Rose sighed, Molly had won. "Fine. Thank you so much." She hugged Molly while Jack did the same. "Good bye Molly. It was a pleasure to talk to you today." Bob said. Molly smiled then hugged Bob. "The pleasure was all mine! And," Molly turned to Jack and Rose. "Tell the twins grandma says goodbye." Jack and Rose nodded. "We will."

Molly had left and Bob went to his own room after saying goodnight to Jack and Rose. They had gotten ready for bed. "Goodnight Jack. I love you very much." Jack smiled. "I love you more." He then kissed her. And with that the couple fell asleep.

Thank you again everyone for reading this! It is highly appreciated!


	24. Chapter 21

Jack woke before Rose. He saw her peacefully sleeping next to him. He shook her gently realizing that it was late in the morning. "Rose. Time to get up darling." Rose moaned. "Already? What time is it?" She asked. "It's almost 10:00." Rose sat up. "10:00? What about the twins?" Rose ran out of the room. Jack laughed softly then decided to follow her. Rose ran into the room next to them, but they weren't there. She walked into the living room, but they weren't there either. Rose then stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw Bob and the twins making breakfast. Jack walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "They're so beautiful." Rose said. Jack smiled. "They are indeed. I have three of the most beautiful girls on the planet in this house." Rose turned to him and smiled. "And I have the most handsome husband there is." Jack smiled back and kissed her. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins hollered, running over to Jack and Rose. The couple picked up the twins. "Good morning!" Rose said to Sandra. "Good morning princess mommy." Rose smiled and kissed Sandra's cheek. "Daddy!" Jack scooped up Suzy in his arms. "How's my beautiful little girl?" Jack asked her. Suzy smiled. Jack smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Look mommy! We helped Grandpa make breakfast!" Sandra said. Rose gasped and smiled. "Aww! Thank you girls!" Rose walked into the kitchen followed by Jack. Rose put Sandra down. Sandra pulled out a chair and said, "Your seat princess mommy?" Rose smiled. "Thank you sweetie." Rose said. "Hey! That's supposed to be my job!" Jack playfully said. The twins and Rose laughed. "Don't worry Jack! I already know you're quite a gentleman." Rose said. Jack smiled at her.

The little family had said good morning to Bob and had eaten the breakfast the twins and Bob had made. Which consisted of pancakes, eggs and sausage. Everyone was now sitting on the sofa listening to the radio. "Today's news just in! A man named Caldon Hockley searching for lost fiancé!" Jack and Rose looked at each other. "He says she was stolen by a man named Jack Dawson and would like her back! The woman has red hair and green eyes. You will most likely see her with Jack Dawson. If she is returned to Hockley Residence, Philadelphia the person who returns her will get $150 as a reward! If you see this woman please call!" Rose got up and shut of the radio. "Mommy what's the matter? Why'd you shut it off?" Sandra asked. Rose smiled and moved a piece of blonde hair out of her Sandra's eyes. "Because. There's no reason for you to be listening to that stuff anyway." Sandra sensed her mom wasn't telling the truth. "Are you the lost fiancé mommy?" Sandra asked. Rose laughed and picked her up. She sat down next to Jack with Sandra on her lap. Jack had Suzy on his. "You are smart for your age aren't you Sandra?" Rose asked. Sandra nodded. "Are they going to take you away?" Sandra asked, worried. Before Rose could answer Jack said, "No. Nobody is going to take mommy away." Rose smiled at Jack. "So you are the lost fiancé?" Suzy asked. Rose nodded. "Well what happened was mommy was going to marry that man. His name was Cal. Mommy didn't want to though because her mommy forced her into that marriage." Rose explained. "After mommy met daddy, mommy wanted to marry daddy." The twins nodded. "Why wouldn't you want to marry Cal?" Suzy asked. "Because he was mean. He was very mean to mommy." Jack said. The twins nodded again. Sandra put her small arms around Rose's neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you mommy." She said, crying. Rose looked at her sadly and hugged her. "And nothing will. Daddy won't let it." Jack said.

After Jack and Rose promised the twins everything would be okay, they decided to head to the courthouse. "Where are we going daddy?" Suzy asked. Jack smiled at her. "We are going to make you girls officially ours." Suzy smiled. "Yay!" Jack, Rose, Bob and the twins walked into the courthouse. "Hello. How may I help you?" A man asked. "We would like to have full custody of these children." Jack said, motioning towards the twins. The man nodded. "Okay. We will need you to sign these papers." The man handed Jack a set of paperwork.

Jack finished signing the paperwork 10 minutes later and handed it to the man. "Okay. We will let you know the results day after tomorrow." Jack nodded. "Thank you." The family walked out of the courthouse and decided to go to the park. Jack and Rose sat on a bench while they watched the twins play with Bob. "I promise Rose I won't anything happen to you." Rose looked at Jack. Jack took Rose's hands. "I won't let Cal take you from me." Rose smiled. "I know. But Jack what if… what if he tries to hurt you and the twins…" Rose started crying. "Hey… hey…" Jack put his hand under her chin. "Nothing is going to happen to us." He moved his hand up to her cheek. Rose laid her hand over his. "It just.. uh! I got so mad when he said I was stolen by you! I'm married to you!" Rose exclaimed. "I know Rose." Just then the twins came over. "Mommy! Daddy! Come play with us!" Jack and Rose smiled. They walked over to the twins and played.

"Over there! Look! It's that girl on the radio!" A man whispered to another man. "What do you say we get 150 bucks?" The other man nodded. The two men slowly approached the family. "Get her!" The men ran straight to Rose!

Jack saw them coming. "Rose! Get behind me! All of you!" Rose ran behind Jack and pulled the twins with her. "Let us have her, thief!" The man yelled. "No! You better not even think about laying a hand on my wife!" Jack threatened. "Your wife?" The men were confused. "You lier!" The men charged and grabbed Rose's arm. "Jack!" Rose called. "Mommy!" Sandra and Suzy called. "No! Let go of her!" Jack said, running after them, but he was too late. They pulled Rose into a car. "NO!" Jack yelled, running after the car. "Jack no!" Bob called. Jack didn't care. He promised Rose he wouldn't let Cal take her.

"Let go of me!" Rose yelled as the men pulled her into the car. "I'm sorry miss, but we can't do that. We need $150." The man said. Rose as struggling to get back to Jack, Bob and the twins. How dare these two horrible men take her from the people she loves to the people she hates. "I'm three being polite!" Rose broke free and punched the men. After they were knocked out she demanded to the driver, "Stop right now!" The driver pulled on the brakes. Rose opened the door and ran out to find her family.

"Rose!" Jack yelled, running after the car. He saw the car come to a stop then he saw Rose step out. "Rose!" Jack ran to her. "Jack!" Rose ran into Jack's arms. "Did they hurt you?" Jack asked, touching her face to make sure she was alright. "No. I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I think I hurt them." They both laughed softly. "Mommy!" Sandra and Suzy ran over to Jack and Rose, closely followed by a very tired Bob. The girls ran into Rose's open arms. "Oh girls!" Rose said, kissing the tops of their heads. "Mommy! I thought they took you!" Sandra said. She had dried tears on her face. Rose smiled. She had tears in her eyes as well.

The family decided that it was enough adventure for one day and came home. "I'm tired!" Both of the twins yawned. "Okay let's go put you two to bed." Jack said, picking up Suzy while Rose picked up Sandra. They said goodnight to the girls. Bob had gone to bed as well. After Jack and Rose were in bed Jack said, "Today was to close to losing you." Jack rubbed Rose's cheek gently. Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." She said. "I love you too Rose." Jack kissed her goodnight.


	25. Chapter 22

Jack gazed down at Rose, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. He shook her very gently. "Rose." Rose stirred to the sound of his voice. "Good morning Jack." She moaned. Jack smiled at her. "Morning beautiful." Rose smiled then kissed him.

The couple had gotten ready and decided to see if the twins were awake. Sure enough they found the twins sitting on the sofa with Bob watching television. The twins spotted Jack and Rose. They ran over to them where each of the parents picked up one of the girls. "Good morning mommy!" Sandra said when Rose picked her up. "Good morning my little Sandra!" She kissed Sandra on the cheek. "Daddy!" Suzy called as she ran into Jack's open arms. "Good morning my beautiful girl!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you watching?" Jack, Rose and the twins walked over to the sofa and sat down with the twins on their laps. "Breaking news! Caldon Hockley now accusing Jack Dawson as a kidnapper and thief! 'He took not only my gorgeous wife, but my beautiful daughters as well!' He states. If you see this man please call the police immediately!" Jack stood up to shut of the television. He looked sad and angry at the same time. And he was. Jack was sick of Cal trying to take his wife from him! But know it was worse! He was threatening to take his whole family! Jack wouldn't have it! He wouldn't let Caldon Hockley take away his family. "Rose. Could I talk to you?" Jack asked. Rose nodded. She looked at the twins who seemed very confused and said, "Girls. Mommy and daddy are going to have a little talk. Just stay with grandpa, okay?" The twins nodded. She smiled then kissed the top of their heads.

"Well Cal?" Ruth stormed at Cal who had just walked threw the door of the mansion they were staying in. "Did you find her?" Cal shook his head. "No. Although I told the police to arrest that gutter rat, Dawson, but they said they needed a reason. So I gave them one." Cal explained in his menacing, evil voice that the Dawson family hated so much. "Well?" Ruth said. "Well if you would let me finish…" Ruth rolled her eyes. "They put it on the television." Ruth smiled evilly. "The report said that Dawson had stolen my fiancé and my two daughters." Cal continued. "They have two daughters?" Ruth exclaimed, her smile dropping. Cal frowned as well. "Yes. Two men called me who had tried to get Rose and saw that they had two daughters. They looked they were adopted though." Ruth nodded. "Okay."

"Jack. I don't know what I'm going to do." Rose said once her and Jack were inside their room. "Rose, I'm promise that I will not let anyone take you or the twins." Rose nodded her head. She had tears dripping from her eyes. Jack gently rubbed her cheeks and pulled her into him. "I promise." Jack kissed her head.

"Will mommy be okay?" Jack and Rose heard Sandra ask Bob. They were sitting in Bob's lap. Rose smiled sadly at them. Jack put a supportive arm around Rose's shoulders. She laid her head in his chest. "Yes. She will be fine." Bob reassured. "Your daddy won't let anyone touch her. You know why?" The twins shook their heads. "Because he loves her with all of his heart. I have never seen a man love a woman more then your father loves your mother." Bob explained. "That is very true." Jack said as he and Rose walked over, holding hands and sitting on the sofa. "I won't let anything happen to mommy." Rose smiled at how much Jack cared for her. The twins ran over to their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins jumped up on their laps. Jack and Rose smiled.

"Well, have you found her Cal?" Ruth asked, pacing the floor. It had been two days and they still couldn't find Rose. Cal shook his head. "No." Ruth frowned. "Well you need to find her." Ruth insisted. "I know Ruth." He said. "Well what are you going to do?" Ruth asked. "I'm going to go her after myself."

Jack, Rose and Bob decided to take the twins to a restaurant to get their minds of what might happen to Rose. "Here we are!" Jack said as he opened the door. "Yea!" The twins shouted as they ran threw the door. Jack smiled at Rose who smiled back. He put an arm around her as they walked in, followed by Bob. They sat down at a table for five. 5 minutes later a waitress walked up to them. "What could I get you all?" She asked. "What do you girls want?" Jack asked the twins. "Macaroni!" They both said, excited. Their mother had never been able to afford to go out. Jack smiled and told the waitress, "We will take two macaroni and cheese dishes please." The waitress wrote the order on her notepad. "I will take the burger with tomatoes and lettuce." Jack ordered. The waitress wrote that down as well. "I will take a burger with cheese and tomatoes." Rose said. The waitress nodded and wrote it down. "And I will take just a cheeseburger." The waitress nodded and wrote it down on her notepad. She smiled and said, "Okay! That will be coming right up!" She walked away to get the orders.

"There she is!" Cal whispered to his bodyguards. They had been looking all over town when they finally came here. Cal and the four men acted naturally, but stayed close to the table that the Dawson family was at. Cal rolled his eyes in disgust. "I can't believe that she choose that… gutter rat over me! I mean what does he have that I don't?" The four men shrugged stupidly. Cal ignored them and headed towards the table.

"Jack." Rose had noticed someone watching them. Jack looked at Rose. He saw she had worry and concern in her eyes. "What is it Rose?" He asked, worried. "Jack. It's Cal. Look." She said, still looking at the men that were now walking towards them. Jack looked up confused. Then he saw him. He saw Cal. Anger rushed through him. Jack wanted to punch every inch of that man. He hated him so much. Jack stood up, but he felt a pull on his arm. "Jack. Don't. Let's just leave." Jack looked down at her and nodded. "But he even thinks about laying a hand on you or the twins he's a dead man." Rose chuckled, but not for long. She said to the twins, "Come on girls. We have to go." The twins were confused. "Why?" They asked, but before they were answered they were being picked up by Jack and Rose. Bob was confused as well. "Why do we…" Jack jerked his head at Cal. Bob realized then stayed quiet. They were almost to the door when Jack felt a hand on his shoulder.

Cal was walking towards them when he saw Jack and Rose looking at him. They picked up their children and got up to leave, but Cal wasn't going to let them. He was here to take back Rose. He wasn't leaving till he had his hands on her. Cal reached out and grabbed Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around to be punched in the face by Cal. "Jack!" Rose said. She handed Sandra to Bob and ran over to him. "Daddy!" Suzy cried. Rose took her and handed her to Bob as well. "Jack! Are you okay?" Rose asked as Jack stirred. "I'm fine." He stood up and made a move towards Cal but was suddenly stopped as Cal laughed softly. "Oh Dawson. I wouldn't touch me if I were you." Jack looked at him weirdly them heard screaming. "Jack! Daddy!" Jack turned around to see Rose, the twins and Bob being held by men. "No! Don't hurt them!" Jack said worried. "Then let me have her." Cal laughed evilly. Jack turned to Cal. He wasn't going to let this man take the people he loved. "Why are you doing this Cal?" Cals face dropped. "Why am I doing this? Huh!" He grabbed Jack's collar. "Because you stole my fiancé from me!" He pushed Jack to the floor and raised a fist. "NO!" Rose yelled. Cal and Jack both turned. "What do you want?" Rose was crying. "Please… Don't hurt him… take me instead…" Cal smiled. "Rose no!" Rose looked at Jack looked at him sadly. "Jack. I can't let him hurt you or the twins or father." Rose said, her eyes full of tears. "Okay! Drop the kids! Let's go!" Cal grabbed Rose and took her out of the restaurant. "Rose! No!" Jack ran after them, but they were gone. Rose was gone.

 _Please don't hate me! I know that I have done a lot with Cal, but I feel like this was a good point to make things a little but interesting. Please don't hate! Also if you have any ideas please leave a review! They would be highly appreciated! Thank you guys so much!_


	26. Chapter 23

_This story is also dedicated to Abbiegrace! You guys definitely need to read her stories! They are amazing! Abbiegrace thank you so much for letting me consider you a friend! Thank you so much! All of you!_

Rose was being shoved into a car. "Okay." Cal sighed once he and Rose were seated. Rose was looking out the window with tears in her eyes and on her face. "Oh Rose." Cal put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Rose looked at him with complete hatred in her eyes. "Why do you hate me so much? What do I have that… that gutter rat doesn't?" Cal asked. "Don't call him a gutter rat." Rose said through clenched teeth. Cal laughed softly. "And there is so much that he has that you don't." Rose continued. "He has love, kindness, and he would do anything for me." Cal looked shocked. His grin turned to a frown. "Well you might as well forget about him. Because you are coming home with me."

Jack was stunned. He stood there for two minutes before he heard the twins run out of the restaurant. "Daddy!" Jack looked at them and opened his arms. They ran into them and Sandra asked, "Daddy, where's mommy?" Jack just stared after the car that had left. He was still in shock. "I...I don't know." He turned his gaze back to the twins. "But I'm going to go look for her." He got up and whispered into Bob's ear. "Could you please do me a favor?" Bob nodded. "Could you watch the twins for me? I'm going to go try and find Rose. I may be gone for a while." Bob just nodded. Jack walked back over to the twins. He squatted down in front of the twins. "Girls. I want you to do me a favor." The twins nodded. "I want you to stay with Grandpa." Suzy asked, "Where are you going?" Jack reluctantly answered, "I'm going to go look for mommy. I promise that when I come back I will have mommy with me." He kissed the tops of their heads. "I love you girls very much." And with that Jack walked away to find his Rose.

"Oh Rose!" Ruth ran over to Rose and hugged her. Rose looked away and did not hug Ruth back. "I'm so happy your back!" Ruth rubbed Rose's cheek. She saw the tears on her face. Her smile faded. "Rose? What's wrong? Were you crying?" Rose looked at Ruth. She didn't answer. "Oh Rose! Are you crying because of that gutter rat? There's no reason! Cal saved you from him! He won't be torturing you any more!" Rose frowned. "Rescued me?! Oh mother!" Ruth looked up from hugging her daughter. She was very confused. "He wasn't torturing me! And that 'gutter rat' has a name! His name is Jack! And I love him! He's my husband!" Ruth gasped. "Husband?!" Rose nodded. Her gasp turned into a dark stare. "Rose Dewitt Bukater you will be marrying Caldon Hockley! Not that Jack!" Rose put her head in her arms and ran upstairs.

Jack walked up to the train station. "Hello sir! How could I help you?" The manager asked. "Uh.. I was wondering when the next train was leaving to Philadelphia." The manger looked through some papers. "Um… next week. Would you like to purchase a ticket?" He explained. "No, but I was wondering if someone under the names of Caldon Hockley and Ruth Dewitt Bukater purchased three first class tickets." The manger looked through another stack of papers. "Yes they have. They will be leaving at 10:00 next week. Is that all you need?" A rush of relief ran through Jack. He knew where Rose was going to be next week! That's where he would find her! "Ok thank you so much." Jack walked away to find a hotel to stay in till next week.

Rose was sitting in her room crying. She couldn't believe her mother and Cal! They thought that Jack had been torturing her! Jack was the love of her life! She really hoped that Jack would find her. Rose heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" She yelled in between sobs. "Rose, please let me in." It was Cal. "What do you want?" Rose demanded. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." He opened the door and sat next to her. Rose turned and wiped her eyes. "I'll never forgive you." Just then Cal did something that made Rose want to beat up every inch of Cal. He put his arms around her. Rose turned around and whipped his hands off her. "Don't Cal! Don't even think about putting your hands on me!" Cal was very shocked. All of a sudden Rose did something very unexpected. She threw a punch at him right in the nose! Cal backed away and held a hand over his nose. "What the heck Rose!" Cal ran out of the room trying to stop the bleeding. Rose sat there on the bed with her hand still in a fist. Rose then just started crying. "Please Jack! Please find me!"


	27. Chapter 29

Ok _so this is the first time I made the chapter go by weeks. So that is why it is called day 29 if anyone was wondering._

 **Also thank you so much for over 2,000 views which we just reached! Love you all so much!😘**

A week had gone by and Jack still had not found Rose. Rose was getting ready to get on a train to Philadelphia. Rose was back into the clothes she hated. "Are you coming Rose?" Ruth yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes!" Rose yelled back. Rose looked longingly out the window. I don't want to leave. Rose thought. She didn't want to leave the city that her family was in. "Rose?!" Rose rolled her eyes then walked down stairs.

Jack woke at 9:00 that morning. He sat straight up in bed. Today was the day he would get Rose back! Jack rushed out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and ready then walked out of the hotel. He rushed over to the train station as fast as he could. He looked at the clock and realized that he still had 30 minutes before the train left. That gives me plenty of time to find Rose. Jack thought. He walked off to hopefully find his wife.

Rose was being helped out of the car to wait in line for the train. "Names please?" The manager asked. "Caldon Hockley, Ruth Dewitt Bukater and Rose Dewitt Bukater." Cal said. Rose glared at Cal. Her last name was Dawson not Dewitt Bukater! "Right this way please!" But Rose didn't move. "Come on Sweet pea!" A shiver went down Rose's spine. She hated being called that. Rose didn't put up a fight though. She walked towards Cal and took one last look at New York City when she saw something or more like someone she thought she would never see again.

Jack had been looking around for 15 minutes and still couldn't find Rose. He almost gave up when he saw a fancy hat over some fiery red hair. Rose! Jack thought. There she was. He found her.

Rose's face lit up. There. Standing right in front of her was Jack Dawson. "Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "Rose." Jack and Rose both started running towards each other. "Jack!" Rose ran into Jack's arms she started crying tears of joy. "Jack! I can't…" She was interrupted by Jack kissing her several times. "Rose. I missed you so much." Rose smiled at him. He wiped away the tears on her face. "I missed you too Jack." Rose said. "Rose!" Jack and Rose turned around, horrified. "Rose. Run." Rose looked at Jack, confused. He looked back at her, worry in his eyes. "Rose! Run!" Rose nodded. Jack grabbed her hand and the two started running.

Cals perspective:

"Come on Sweet pea!" Cal said. Rose followed, but looked back at the city. Cal rolled his eyes then saw her staring at someone. No. Not him. Cal saw her run to him and start kissing that gutter rat. Cal almost lost it. "Rose!" But Rose didn't come to him. Instead they ran. They ran where he would never be able to get them.

Back to Jack and Rose:

Jack and Rose reached their house, panting. "We… made...it!" Rose breathed. Jack smiled at her then pulled her closer. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Jack whispered. Rose smiled then kissed him. She couldn't believe how Jack had found her. She couldn't believe that she had been lucky enough to escape Cals clutches once more. "Wait! What about the twins? How are they?" She asked. Jack looked at her sadly. Rose frowned. "Jack. What's wrong?" She asked. "Rose. I'm so sorry. I left them." Rose put a hand on his cheek. "It's okay." Jack looked at her. "You don't hate me?" Rose laughed. "Of course not! How could I hate such a nice, kind, handsome man like you?" Jack smiled at her. "I promised them that I when I come home I will have you with me." Rose smiled back. "Well now we can make that possible."

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins ran into their parents arms. Rose was crying tears of joy. She kissed the tops of their heads. "I missed you girls so much!" She said as she pulled them close. "We missed you too!" Sandra weeped. "Daddy!" Suzy jumped into Jack's lap. He kissed the tops of their heads as well. "We missed you Daddy!" Jack smiled. "I missed you too."

Jack and Rose said hello to Bob as well. Molly had come over. She was very surprised to hear about what had happened that past week. "I can't believe that Cal and Ruth! I mean when I saw her she seemed very worried about you Rose darlin'" Rose nodded. She had been silent the whole time that they had been talking about last week. "Hey? You okay?" Jack asked quietly. Rose turned to him, sadness in her eyes. Jack could tell just by looking at her that she wanted to be alone. "We'll be right back." Jack said, grabbing Rose's hand. He led her into their room and closed the door. "You okay?" Jack asked Rose leading her to their bed. He sat her down and he sat down next to her. Rose still was not answering. Jack laid a hand around her shoulders while she started crying into his chest.

Jack and Rose walked out of their room once Rose calmed down. "You okay darlin?" Molly asked when they came out. Rose nodded and wiped her eyes. Jack walked her over to the couch and sat her in his lap. "What's wrong with her?" Molly asked Jack since Rose still seemed out of it. "She just really hates Cal." Jack said not wanting to reveal what was really going on with her. Rose had told him about how he had slapped her and punched her. As Rose had explained that to him Jack was shaking of anger. Jack and Rose watched the twins playing on the floor with their dolls. "I now declare you queen Rose of Roseland!" Rose heard Suzy say. Rose smiled.

After everyone ate dinner Molly decided she was going to head home. The twins were almost asleep in their parents laps so Jack and Rose put them to bed. Bob went to his room so Jack and Rose went to theirs. After they were in bed Rose said, "I'm so happy you found me." Jack smiled at her and kissed her head. "Me too." Jack and Rose fell right to sleep, peacefully in each other's arms. For now.

 _For any confusion there may have been I put Cals perspective and Back to Jack and Rose for any confusion on who was talking. (If any of you are as big of critics as my dad lol)_


	28. Chapter 30

"Mmm." Rose moaned. "Good morning J…" Rose turned around, expecting to see Jack, but instead she saw Cal. No. Rose thought. No. This can't be happening. Cal turned to her. "What were you saying Sweet pea?" Rose stared at him horrified. "What did you do with Jack?" Cal looked at her confused. "Jack? Who's Jack?" Rose gasped. Her worst fear had just come to life. Jack was a dream.

Jack motioned to wrap an arm around Rose, but he felt air. "Rose?" Jack asked confused. He got out of bed and realized that this wasn't his house. In fact this was his and Fabrizio's apartment! Jack walked out of the room. He walked into the room to see his should-be-dead best friend sleeping in the bed. "Farbi?!" Jack exclaimed. Fabrizio was startled. "Jack what's wr…" He was interrupted by Jack hugging him. "I thought you were dead!" Jack said. Fabrizio was confused. "Dead? What are you talking about?" Jack laughed. "Where's Rose?" Fabrizio stared. "Rose? Who's Rose?" Jack fell against the wall. "No. No." Fabrizio jumped out of bed. "You okay?" Jack went pale. "She's was a dream."


	29. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Its me! So yes. That was the end of Jack and Rose forever, BUT I will be making a sequel! So don't worry! I'm not sure how long the sequel will be, but it will be about what the chapter you just read. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone of you who has stuck to this point. This was my first Fanfiction I have ever written so I appreciate all of you for reading it! I also want to thank the people who liked this story and especially Abbiegrace who has been an amazing friend! Thank you Abbbiegrace if you are reading this!**

 **Thank you all so much! I love you all!**

 **Titanic4life**

 **P.s the sequel will be called Jack and Rose: A forever love and I will probably post it within a week.**


	30. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to tell you all that for you that want more of my stories I have a third titanic Fanfiction that is separate from Jack and Rose forever and Jack and Rose a forever love. It is called I will always love you if you were wondering. So yeah! I just thought I would let you guys know.**

 **Thank you so much for everything you guys have done,**

 **Titanic4life❤️**


End file.
